Second Chance
by FernClaw
Summary: One moment you're sitting happily with your friends in the park, next thing you know you're dead. What if you were given a second chance in life? Would you take it? Did I Make the right Decision? Major DxS Inspired by the song Second Chances
1. New Beginnings

Posted on March 18th 2007  
FC: since I still have no active Danny Phantom OCs … things will be quiet…. Let's hope I don't go insane...

Second Chance  
Prologue: New Beginnings

♦

**(First person POV)**

_It was dark…Oh so very dark…And cold…like ice… _My eyes flickered open to a dark green room. It looked a bit like a waiting room at a hospital  
_Where am I? How did I get here?  
_I had been on the floor, apparently passed out from something. My head hurt, and I felt like a truck hit me. My vision was slightly blurred yet, I studied my surroundings. The room was comprised of mostly green and black furniture. There were no windows and two bright purple doors. I saw what appeared to be a receptionist's desk, where one might "check in." Someone was sitting at the desk reading a magazine. It was worth a shot.

**(Third person POV)**

He stood up and staggered to the receptionist's desk. He leaned heavily on the desk. "Excuse me, but where am I?" the boy asked uncertainly. The girl lowered her magazine, about to retort and stopped. "Danny? This can't be good…" she girl asked surprise in her voice. "Ember!? Wait, what's going on? " Ember laid her magazine aside, and pick up a folder, labeled 'Fenton, Daniel'. "I hate being the one to tell you this but… you died…"

Her voiced was a barely audible whisper. But Danny had heard her. He quickly studied himself. He looked like his human self, except for the glowing skin. "How? How am I dead? I was at the park with Tucker and Sam…" His voice was frantic. Ember sighed and opened her file. "Right, you were at the Park when you died. It went down like this, you were hanging out with your friends, you saw a little kid run into the street after a ball, you then saw the oncoming truck headed right for him. You reacted without a second thought, you didn't even 'go ghost' as you like to call it." She emphasized Danny's battle cry. "You sacrificed your life for the kid's." Danny stood there trying to take it all in. Everything had happened so fast… But he remembered it slowly. Ember continued, "But since this wasn't you time to die you have the option for Second Chance."

Danny wasn't listening to her last statement. "What?" Ember was becoming slightly annoyed yet attempted to remain patient with him. "Second Chance," she repeated "When someone dies before their time they have the option of going back. Not as themselves of course, but reincarnated as something else." Danny thought for a moment, and then he hopefully asked, "So I can go back?" Ember sighed again, "You truly are a dipstick aren't you? Yes. But not as a Human." Danny remained silent for sometime thinking things over. "So if I wasn't supposed to die from getting hit by a truck, how was I supposed to die?" Ember smirked _'easy target'_ she thought mischievously, "You died losing to the Box-Ghost. Kidding! I'm kidding! Jeez! Can't a ghost have a little fun?" She laughed at the sight of Danny's appalled expression. "So how was I supposed to die" Ember hesitated and glanced down at the file. "It doesn't say. Most of your file is empty. Well up to today that is everything past that is blank. It's really strange actually." She trailed off leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"I have two more questions, what is this place and what are you doing here." He continued being curious, breaking the silence. Danny finally crossed Ember's boiling point. "This is where you 'cross over' and community service now get out of here and find Clockwork. He'll send you back." Danny nodded, thanked her and ran out the door. "What a Total Dipstick," Ember muttered as he left returning to her magazine. (A/n: I envisioned that going a lot differently, and better…)

♦

Danny bolted across the ghost zone. He passed Frostbite's realm, Walker's prison, Skulker's Island, Pariah's Castle, and Aragon's old kingdom. Finally, the Time-master's lair came into view, as did a large amount of Danny's ghostly enemies. He slowed to halt in front Skulker. "Ahh, My prey has finally met his match." Danny gulped, "Skulker? Wait. How do… you… know…" Danny paused realizing that along with his past enemies, and his friends. "Greetings Danny." Danny turned his head to face Frostbite, "Amiko!" Wulf cried happily. "How's it going, Punk?" Walker. Who else? Danny smiled at them. "Why are you all here?" Dora, the dragoness ghost, approached him, "We are here to wish you luck in your next life. We also are here to announce," "That Amity Park will no longer be under attack by Ghosts or any of us at least." Kitty finished, wrapping her arms around Johnny 13. "Yeah, what's the point since you're dead?" Johnny added. Everyone shot him a look. "What? You're all thinking it, I just voiced it!" Danny just beamed at them, all of them. "You have no Idea what this means to me." "Spare us the sap, and get back to life mate" Youngblood growled, a smirk on his face. Danny smiled once more then flew past them onto Clockwork's tower.

"Clockwork," Danny breathed, still overwhelmed with everything that had happened. "Danny. Now's your chance." The Timemaster said, floating over to the boy. Together, they approached the large viewing screen Clockwork had to watch over time. He waved his staff, and the previous image rippled and faded, only to be replaced by an image of Amity Park. Danny began to move forward but clockwork stopped him. "You cannot go back just yet. First you need to know a few things." Danny nodded allowing Clockwork to continue, "The town knows your secret now, and they are hoping your ghost half will come back. Your human self no longer exists, but you will still have your ghost powers. You will have to trigger them though. You seek out your friend if you like, and interact with them. If they can figure out that you are you, then you will be able to communicate with them. What did you think you were going back as a human?" Clockwork asked gazing into Danny's clearly confused expression. "Don't worry, things will make sense over time. Oh, one last thing. Good luck." Danny opened his mouth to thank Clockwork, but a huge jolt of energy coursed through his body, rendering him speechless and unconscious.

♦

When Danny awoke he was in the park, rain falling around him. He was terribly wet and cold, and it was dark. 'Okay I have a new life now, and I have no Idea what to do…well getting out of this rain is a start.' He thought glumly, 'then I'll go find my friends.' Danny staggered to his feet realizing that he was standing on all fours. 'What the… I'm a Cat!?'

* * *

Fc: Heh, it's not a great beginning, but it will suffice for my needs. Flames will be forwarded on to my buddy Kali, who shall feed them to her pet dragons. and then you'll be in for it! 


	2. Purrfect Oppertunity

Posted on March 25, 2007 Word count: 1,373 Last Chapter: 1,122

FC: Bwahahahaha! I have returned with another chapter of Second Chance. This chapter was brought to you by my forgetfulness, days worth of random epiphanies, and Everlasting Gobstobbers. Lots and lots of Gobstoppers!  
Fern: oh no. Here we go again...  
FC: FERN!!!! -huggles Fern-  
Fern: Get OFF! Who the heck gave her sugar...

Disclaimer: Heh, I forgot to disclaim in the first chapter. Again. Ahem, I do not own Danny Phantom cuz if I did it would be getting canceled!!!! And Nickelodeon would be facing the Wrath of the Ninja Neko of Doom, (AKA Me) –insert evil grin here-

Second Chance  
Purrfect Oppertunity

♦

I immediately looked myself over, for the second time today. I had mostly white fur with black socks on all four feet. My stomach was black as well as the tips of my ears and tail, and a tuft of fur on my forehead. 'Right Clockwork, and Ember both said I couldn't come back as a human… darn… Okay let's get out of this rain… and figure out what to do.' I regained my balance and took a few tentative steps. Walking on all fours is tough. Especially for an ex-human-ghost hybrid… Oh, why can't I ever do the simple thing? Jazz was right. I am hardheaded.

Options, what are my options… Well I can't go to Jazz, she may be smart and figure out that it's her brother not a common cat, but my parents don't like pets so… yeah… Jazz is a no. So is Tucker! He's highly allergic to cats… Why couldn't Clockwork send me back as a dog(1)? Gah! I hate my life… well why did I come back? Why am I arguing with myself…. That's it! I've gone insane… Sam, she's my final hope. Sounds like a plan… Alright today is Friday? Yeah that sounds about right. Sam and Tucker would be at school, well not yet but Casper High was a long ways off from the Park… Just my luck.

♦

I hate rain. I never liked it as a human and I still don't like it. It was depressing and wet. As I stood outside of my former school, I soon felt wet and cold for the constant rain. I needed to find shelter until school let out. Then I could find Sam and Tucker. I needed them more then I ever have before. There was no way I could possibly survive on the streets for more than a few days. But what if they don't understand that it's me? I picked myself up off the pavement and wandered around to the back of the school. I know Tucker is deathly allergic to cats so this made things worse. My eyes scanned for some form of shelter when I spied an unlikely character. The Box Ghost. My luck, I can't fight as a cat and the Box Ghost would probably pummel me. How's that for Ironic…. Eh, too late to hide, here he comes.

He looked at me then to my complete surprise he started to pet me. His touch sent a shiver down my spine. "Ah, poor little kitty. You look like you could use some shelter." I could hardly believe my ears. "I, The Box Ghost will give you this to shelter yourself from the rain." He produced a cardboard box. He laid it on it's side, so I could get into it and out of the rain. At first I was hesitant, but I entered it, Grateful for the protection and the kindness. I mewed a thank you even if he couldn't understand me.

It felt like an eternity but the bell finally rang letting students out. I raced back to the front of the building. I searched the crowd of students for Sam or Tuck. As the crowds thinned out I realized I missed them. I quickly took off down the sidewalk in the direction of Sam's house. I turned onto her street when I saw her a few feet ahead. I needed to get her attention. I meowed. She stopped and looked for the source of the meow. I meowed again this time Sam saw me(2).

♦

She walked slowly over to me obviously not trying not to spook me, "Are you making all that noise little one?" She asked kneeling down in front of me. I gave her a cute look and meowed again. I walked up beside her and place my front paws on her knees. "Wow. You sure are friendly little guy. And wet." She laughed, a sweet sound I thought I'd never hear again. "Here, I'm going to take you to my house and get you dried off. Hopefully my parents aren't home yet."

Sam brought me to her room. Even as a kitten, I knew she couldn't resist helping some poor pathetic looking cat. I was cute, wet and pitiful looking. She placed me on her bed and went to find some towels. I was soaked now that I realized it. Sam returned with an old towel and began rubbing me down. I was mostly dry when her phone rang. It had to be Tucker, as I (and Jazz) were the only other people who knew her personal number.

"Hi Tucker" It was a solemn hello. "Hang on I'm going to put you on speaker. My hands are full." Sam pressed the speakerphone button and placed the phone back on the receiver.

"How ya coping Sam?" Sam remained silent.

"Oh… Okay… I can call later…" Sam looked up

"No Tucker. It's just so hard to accept the fact that he's gone." Tears built up in her amethyst eyes, "But still I can't help but wonder why he hasn't come back… do you think Danny would've moved on?" Okay so they were talking about me.

"I don't know for sure. Maybe Half ghosts have different rules…."

Sam sighed. "Maybe…" then my stomach growled. Shush stomach! "Oh almost forgot, I found a kitten. He's really friendly and…"

"Just the thing you need. Pets are great coping mechanisms. To bad, I'm allergic. Sam, I've got to go, mom's calling me. See ya tomorrow!" click.

I sighed, well if a cat could sigh… Anyhow, that's Tucker for ya. The most insensitive guy anyone could meet, and yet a great person.

She gave me a weak smile. "Guess you're hungry. Come on little guy." She picked me up and carried me down stairs and into the kitchen. But unfortunately, Sam's parents choose that moment to walk through the door. Sam bit her lip, and held me close to her chest. Here it comes…

"Samantha Manson! I thought we told you to never bring another filthy animal into this house again!" Mrs. Manson shrieked. Sam cringed at the sheer pitch her mother had reached, as I flattened my ears against my head.

"Explain yourself young lady." Mr. Manson said sternly, his arms crossed.

Sam drew back away from her enraged parents. "I-I found him. I just leave outside in this weather!" she said her voice wavering.

"Get rid of that beast! Now." Mrs. Manson said, putting major emphasis on 'beast'. I scowled. I swear Sam's mother hated all living creatures….

Then Sam's grandmother entered the fray. "Oh for heaven's sake Pamela, let her keep the cat! Poor girl just lost her best friend and you insist on making her give up another critter." Sam gave her grandmother a smile.

"I will NOT have Animals stay in the house, now Out with it!" Pamela screeched.

"Pam, Darling. I read that pets are great coping mechanisms. Let her keep it. Just this once." Jeremy said tentatively. Sam blinked in surprise that her father was sticking up for her in this particular situation. I was surprised myself.

Although she was persistent, Mrs. Manson saw she was outnumbered four to one. "Fine, But if he makes one wrong move he's gone!"

Sam grinned and thanked her parents before returning to her search of finding something I could eat. Although I wasn't all that hungry. She placed me on the floor so she could search in the cabinets for something. I stayed close to her, pressed up against her leg watching Mrs. Manson out of the corner of my eyes. That woman terrified the heck out of me.

Sam finally found what she was looking for. A can of tuna. Yuck… I hate fish… this is coming from a cat too…

She opened it, picked me back up and disappeared back into her room. Sam placed the can on the floor, and expected me to eat it. "Aww come on little guy! Don't you like it?" she gave me a look of concern and annoyance. "Don't tell me you're not hungry!" Sam laughed stroking my cheek. I meowed again, ad she laughed more. Her clock chimed and read 6:00 pm. "Ah, My English project! I completely forgot!"

Thank you Writer's-BlockDP! That's for you!!!

Amber here's the beginning of your answer… -insert another evil grin here-

FC: I love gobstoppers, but they are addictive. I don't have a problem yet but I had about 18 of them just editing this chapter… Not good huh? One final thing, I love you when you review! So here's thanks to Amber Phantom, Writer's-BlockDP, and Dark Dragon.

Peace out Girl Scouts (if there are any…)


	3. Naming the Problems

Posted on April 3rd, 2007 word count 748

FC: Fwahahahahaha! I, Fernclaw! Queen of Corn, Have returned!!!!  
Fern: Queen of Corn. I don't want to know  
FC: Aww but it has a great story to it!!!!  
Fern: You, Have issues  
FC: TISSUES!

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Danny Phantom. Or any related titles or nonsense like that. I own Fern. Fern is mine. No Mi Casa Zu Casa going on here.

Second Chance  
Naming the Problems

Sam went to work, forgetting about the untouched can of tuna. Danny followed her to her desk. She typed a steady pace, her fingers gliding over the keyboard. Danny sat on the floor beside her chair reading her work as she went. He knew Sam was a great poet but this went something so different from what she had shown him before. It held a power, and emotion that Danny had never seen before.

_**Sacrifice**_

_He is our hero  
He was the victim  
Constantly framed  
And attacked by dictums_

_He saves our town  
Time after time  
But he's always to blame  
For evil ghosts' crimes_

_It's just not right,  
And just not fair  
If only they knew  
What he has to bare_

_The constant attacks  
On him and the city  
All in all  
It's really a pity_

_This town dense  
Full of dense masses  
He struggles in school  
And just barely passes_

_Some people know him  
Others do not  
But our city stays safe  
As he takes the shots_

_Most do not care  
If he lives or dies  
But I am one among others  
Who most definitely cries _(1)

She stopped and sighed. "great, Writer's block…" She mumbled, massaging her temples. Sam noticed the little cat sitting on the floor next to her. She leaned down, picked him up and placed him on her lap. Danny let out a mew of protest and flattened his ears against his head. "Hey! You knock that off!" She scolded playfully. Danny being the wise guy that he is batted the computer's mouse off the desk. "You're troublesome aren't you?" She said becoming exasperated.

Danny just gave her an innocent look, and Sam smiled. "Real cute. Stop it, I'm trying to be mad at you!"(2) Danny just meowed again, and Sam gave in. "Listen tuna-breath, I'm the boss around here. So don't get any ideas." She said ruffling the fur on his head.

♦

"You need a name still. Well I can't call you Frisky, or Whiskers. Those are common and clichéd pet names." She wondered aloud. Sam sat on her bed, the clock read 9:37 and Danny was resting at the foot of her bed. "What do you think of Neko?" She asked before shooting her idea down, "Nah, that's as bad as calling you Cat." Danny blinked at her, praying she wouldn't pick something stupid. Yet this was Sam and knowing her, she'd give him a good name.

"Well I could call you Lucky…" she trailed off contemplating this suggestion, "I can't... How can I just sit here and name a cat when I have to go to my best friend's funeral…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I just can't believe he's gone…" she whispered weakly. Danny cocked his head and crawled to her side not sure whether she wanted a cat's comfort. "You remind me of him… Same blue eyes… Oh who am I trying to fool. Danny's gone and he's not coming back this time…" Sam drew her legs close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them hugging them close to her

Danny's PoV

'That's where you're wrong, Sam.' I thought, as I pressed I head against her arm. She started crying. As a human (or ghost for that matter) I've never seen her cry. Sam is the strongest person I know. I nudged her with my nose. She looked up, tears streaked across her face. She looked so sad and broken up. I looked up into her eyes. I wanted to be there. Be me. Well the old me. I wanted to be human again, to wrap my arms around her and tell it will be all right. I wanted her to stop mourning the loss of me. She didn't know it but the person she missed the most was sitting in front of her eyes. I wanted to stop her suffering

I chirped and rubbed my head against her cheek trying to comfort her. Sam reached behind my ears and scratched them, and I began to purr. It was an odd sensation, yet it relaxed me and Sam too. She stopped crying, (mostly, a few stray tears rolled down her face) She picked me up and hugged me close and tightly. "This is why I'm a cat person, Phantom. That's it! Your name is Phantom."

* * *

1. This poem is featured in Keep turning the Page, A collection of DP related poetry.  
2.I say that to my cats all the time…and they always win. 

FC: Das Queen of Corn Strikes again!!!  
Fern: You know what?  
FC: What?  
Fern: You're completely Mental  
FC: Yesh, Yesh I am.

Three Years and still Kicking! Happy Third Danny! -dances around singing Chasing Cars like a maniac-


	4. Authoress Note

Um... this is Fernclaw saying... I accidentally deleted chapter 4 (which was an author note) and now everything's wonky, like you can review beause ffn thinks you already did... so I'm going to attempt to fix it but until then... You can review here while I figure out how chapter 4 disappeared and how I can bring 'er back!

Don't Kill ME!  
Fernclaw, the huntress


	5. Living in the Moment

Posted on: April 8, 2007  
Word count: 1,007

Fc: Happy Easter!  
Fern: don't you have anything better to do?  
Fc: Yes actually. –pulls out a chocolate bunny-  
Fern: NO! Not sugar!

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Danny Phantom. Get off my Case.

Second Chance  
Living in the Moment

_It had been only a few days since he died, and it just would not sink in. Jazz has been an emotional wreck all week. She hasn't been in school all week for that matter. School itself was a painful experience. Everyone was quiet and wore dark colors. That was on Tuesday. He was still fighting for his life Monday. We lost him that day… _

_It was Sunday afternoon when it happened. We were in the park, the sun was shining, and it was an overall nice day. We had just finished our ice cream and were about to part to go home. Danny was watching a few little kids playing with a rubber ball. It flew over one's head and into the street. Then we heard the truck coming over the hill and heading straight for the kid who had gone to retrieve his ball. _

_He had left our sides long before the truck came into view. He was sprinting across the grass and onto the street as the truck came roaring down the hill. Horns blared, tires screeched and screams echoed through the park. Time seemed to slow. _

_The kid was safe on the other side of the street. He wasn't. The truck collided with him going at least forty miles an hour. Mother's were crying, teens stood gaping, people were flicking out their cells calling on help. I was dashing across the park. 'he can't die, he just can't'. My heart was racing, and my breathing ragged, but not nearly as ragged as His. "Hold on Danny! Help's coming." I heard Tucker say, his voice was cracking and shaking with each word. We both knew that this wouldn't end well for him. But we could never imagine what would happen._

Sam held the little cat close to her. She was still deep in thought as her clock flashed 10:57 Pm. She needed sleep; unfortunately, it's hard to sleep when you're restless. She and the cat sat, curled up against the black headboard, watching the seemingly endless rain. '_I have to go to his funeral… I just can't believe it. Why couldn't it have been me?_' Sam thought, feeling more depressed and lonely. Danny tried to cheer her up by purring more but eventually gave up. She was too miserable for a purring cat to comfort her.

_The ambulance came and whisked him away. Tucker called Jazz and explained what happen while we raced to the hospital. Danny was in the ICU when we arrived. Not long after, Jazz and Mr. & Mrs. Fenton appeared. Jazz was crying, Maddie looked as though she was going to break down, Jack was clearly upset, but he tried to stay strong for his family. _

_After what felt like an eternity, A doctor approached Mrs. Fenton. "Mrs. Fenton? Your Son isn't doing well, we've tried everything to stop the internal bleeding but nothing is working. I fear we may lose him." Jazz spoke up, "May we see him?" her voice was frail and soft. The doctor was hesitant, "Only immediate Family members." Tucker and I were crestfallen. Jack then put in his two-sense "Please, Let Danny's friends come too, they were with him when he was…"Jack stopped trying not to think about the accident. The Doctor sighed knowing he was defeated. "Fine. He still hasn't woken up yet so keep your voices down." _

The clock read 11: 39 by the time she turned the lights off. She remained awake, not daring to close her eyes for more than a second. Tears had reformed in her eyes, and slid silently down her cheeks. Danny lay by her side, against her. She sniffled quietly, and Danny let out a purr of reassurance.

_I barely recognized him, his face was scratched beyond recognition. All sorts of machine were hooked up to him, keeping him alive. 'Danny…' I think My heart ripped in two seeing him like that. It was just so painful. I could stand seeing him like that, so beat p and barely alive. I left the room, and started running. _

_Thunder crashed overhead and rain began to fall. A pair of headlights found me later on, Jazz. She offered to take me home, claiming it was bad to be out in this weather. I just nodded and got in. she dropped me off and walked me in. My parents were initially furious for me being out past curfew, but they understood why as Jazz explained what had taken place mere hours ago. _

Sam sat up tipping Danny over on his back. He just rolled over and returned to her side. She sighed stroking his head. 11:54 the clock read as the rain pounded down relentlessly outside.

_Monday was hard. Mr. Lancer assigned us so much homework and it was only second period. "Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, Report to the principal's office immediately." We both left our seats taking our bags as the period was about to end anyhow. Something was wrong, we could both feel it. As we approached principal __Ishiyama's office I could see, Jazz sitting in there, crying. We entered and sat down on either side of Danny's sullen sister. Ms. Ishiyama took a breath and began, "I called you three here for a reason. I'm sorry to say that Daniel Fenton is not fairing well and might not survive the next hour. Mrs. Fenton wil be here shortly to take you three to the hospital. She'll meet you in the lobby."_

The clock read 12: 13 now. Sam finally gave in and turn on the lights. She picked up a notebook and began to sketch. She knew she wasn't the best artist but her mind just would shut off and she needed an escape.

_By the time we arrived, Danny was dying. The machines weren't helping him, and the doctors were unable to help him. Danny had finally awoken but wasbecoming weaker by the second. We entered a minute to late. Danny was gone, forever from our lives. And I never told him, I loved him._

* * *

Fc: It has come to my attention that I have the best fans out there. So I'm treating you to a Cyber Buffet! Sugar on da House! I've also notice that I have at least 58 other readers out there, (Yes I know you're there, be afraid!), and the longest chapter so far (Chapter two) didn't get any reviews, Which I thought was funny. And I apperciate all the Ideas sent. They were filed away to be used later. But hey! I beat my our writer's block! Fwhee!

This chapter was brought to you by; Evanescene and their songs Bring me to Life, My Immortal, Call me when your Sober, and Imaginary, Snow Patrol and their songs Chocolate, and Chasing Cars, AND A Choloate bunny!

Now review. No Flames. Flamers are cursed to a long, lonely, and painful death. Construtive cirtism is different!


	6. Wake Me Up

Posted on: April 12th  
Word Count: 815  
Without Lyrics: 650

Fc: Oh, My Gosh. Ohmygosh OHMYGOSH!!!! You guys seriously love me!!! –gets a little teary eyed- I've had over 1000 hits on Second Chance, (1112 to be exact) that's more than all of my other stories combined! One of three things must have happened,  
1) I've gotten loads better since I wrote my other four stories  
2) I have a terrible time advertising  
or 3) or you all are just bored and reading this hoping for a better story to appear…  
Fern: You have no self worth…  
Fc: And I have you to thank.

Current stats: 13 reviews, 9 favs, and 7 alerts (I'm so not kidding about that….)  
Disclaimer: Non ho, non e mai non possederò il fantasma di Danny. Ottenga fuori del mio caso. (mixing it up! It's Italian) or the song Wake Me Up When September Ends..  
(Notes: if you are listening to the song, Read the story lines under the lyrics as they play.)

Second Chance  
Wake me up

**

* * *

**

It was oh say 5:24 AM when she finally let sleep take her. It was so rough on her, I could tell. She had dark circles under her reddened eyes. She was taking this loss incredibly hard. She was still blaming herself, and I was unable to convince her otherwise.

Helpless is defined as such;  
1: lacking protection or support (Which I'm guilty of)  
2: marked by an inability to act or react (Once more, guilty)  
See also, Defenseless (See? Pitiful…)

I, as much as I hate to admit AM helpless. It's frustrating and sometimes terrifying not being able to do anything. I've been there, done that, and don't need a damned tee-shirt. Not that I needed one…

Well her alarm went off at 6:35, as it did everyday, the radio blasting a familiar song.

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

Sam stretched as she rose. _'Damn, She looks so beautiful_.' I thought.

_  
Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
_

She sighed heavily, "This song, it's so true…" she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

She opened her closet and picked out a long black dress, before heading into her bathroom.

_  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
_

It struck me as weird at first. Sam hates dresses, but then it occurred to me. Today was **my** Funeral…, which sounds weird when you say it yourself.

Sam returned a moment later. The dress fit her slim figure perfectly. Her dark raven hair was down with a few stray strands hanging in her face.

_  
_She picked up a necklace from the jewelry box on her nightstand. I recognized it as the one I was going to give her that day. Someone must have found it, and read the tag….

_  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

"Danny…." she whispered, tears breaching her eyes. I jumped to the floor and carefully nudged her leg. She knelt down and picked me up. "Come on Phantom…. I need a little support." She picked up a black jacket and departed with me still in her arms.

_  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

At first, I didn't know where she was taking me, as she carried me to the first floor and out the front door. She walked briskly along the cold, empty streets. A light rain began to fall again, and Sam clutched me tighter to her chest. It was an awkward feeling for me and I was still clueless as to where her destination was… She rounded a corner and I recognized where we were. It was my street, My house, that's where she was heading.

The neon sign shone dimly in the morning gray and fog. She slowly as we reached the front step. She looked hesitant, and uncertain. Sam looked as though she would cry again. I had to be the worst person in the world to make them feel this way but… I had to do what was right. That's just what I do… Erm did.

She ascended the steps and knocked on the door. Jazz opened the door and beckoned her in. She nodded and entered my former home. I think I was going to cry. My parents, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were all there and looked completely miserable. It's official. My life stunk.

At first glance, no one noticed or cared Sam had bought her cat, I.E. me. That was until Tucker began to sneeze. Sam apologized and asked if I could come. No one had a problem with it. Not even Tuck. Though he has allergies, he didn't seem to mind my presence.

So now, what right? Well everyone got up from their places and exited the room and back into the street. One by one they all climbed into the Fenton RV, and to everyone's relief including my own, My mom to the wheel. It was a smidge cramped, but wasn't always? Anyway, we drove slowly and after what must have been an eternity we arrived at the church.

* * *

Fc: Ah I feel bad for ending this here but…. I didn't update last week at all and um… I'm kinda done with this chappie and no where near started the next! Expect Poetry next week!

Push me! Push ME!!!! See? It speaks! Answer it!


	7. The Cry of the Fallen

Posted on: June 17, 2007

Fc: -edges in with a wooden shield- Um… Hi everyone –ducks a flying tomato- Um… yes I know I'm a bit late with this one. –dodges another tomato- Yipe! Okay! I'm a lot late! –tomato hits her square in the face- All right! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!!! –A sword flies up and hits the wooden shield- O.O; -whimpers and faints-

-off to the side-

Mira: That's so mean Fern! How can you do that?

Fern: Easy, like this –throws a tomato, hitting Fernclaw in the face. -

Mira: Oh Let me try!!! –Throws the sword-

Fern: -steps away- Um… Mira? Let's keep this between us…

Mira: -brightly- Okay!

Disclaimer: One, two, four, three! The-only-thing-I-Own-is-ME! and yes I swiped the Calm concept from Final Fantasy X… You may Sue me now!

* * *

Second Chance  
The Cry of the Fallen 

**First person POV** (one of my favorite styles now.)  
The Calm. I had heard of it before. When a great hero dies, it can feel as though the world has finally stopped and time won't move on for the better. This world and the ghost zone were in a total standstill. I'm not erm; I wasn't all that important right? I was just your average teenage boy, Shy and clumsy, and due to my curiosity and dumb luck I got superpowers. I wasn't one to become great, or even admired. The jocks beat me up regularly, bands geeks put me down and over all I was not one to be cared for, let alone remembered. But when We arrived, That Calm was present.

Sam clutched me tightly to her chest as we entered the church. It was amazing the amount of people who were there. I recognized parts of my family, my grandparents, cousins (on my dad's side), aunts and uncles. A good amount of my classmates were there too, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Mikey, that girl I sat behind in science, and of course, Valerie. I wondered if she knew, (well in that case) if anyone here knew my secret. And how would they if Jazz, Tucker or Sam didn't say anything? I guess Jazz had told mom and dad but what about the rest of these people? My brain can't handle this…

Anyway, After a little while of people talking and mourning and such, everyone filed into a large room where I guessed they gave sermons. There was a large podium, on a raised platform in the front of the room, long wooden benches with high backs lining each section, and deep red carpet on the floor. The lighting was low and the stained glass windows looked saddened by the rain and dismal mood. Sam, Tucker and my immediate Family sat in the first row as other people began to fill in.

Maybe, no not even fifteen minutes later, everyone had settled in and the service began. It felt strange to me, supposed to be dead and yet attending my own Funeral…It was a little unsettling in retrospect. Tucker sneezed, again. Several people threw him very scorning looks. Tucker just sighed and rubbed his irritated nose.

I think I fell asleep not to long after that… Aren't Cats nocturnal? I Really ought to have paid more attention in Biology… I was no longer

On Sam's lap, rather I was on the seat where she had been sitting. I looked around wildly, concerned and a little disoriented. There she was, standing giving her eulogy up at the podium. I felt moved by her words, and apparently so did everyone else around me.

"Danny was more than just your average teenaged boy. Sure he wasn't the smartest kid, the most creative, or the most athletic. However, when it came right down to it, Danny was there, defending the people and town he loved. About a year ago, Danny was in an accident in his parents' lab. Through it, Danny received ghost powers and became our town hero, Danny Phantom." She paused, and smirked a bit "His lack of Creativity showing in his Identity choice. Fortunately few people were able to draw the conclusion that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same." She paused again and wiped a tear from her eyes. "He was hated by some, adored by many and thought to be evil on more than one occasion. Danny Will be sorely missed by his friends family and admirers. And…"

that was it. The tears finally broke free, and fell freely down her cheeks. Tucker, who stood next to Sam, escorted her back to her seat. She picked me back up and held me tightly as she just sat there shaking and crying softly. I said, _'it's going to be alright. don't cry.'_ Which only came out as a little mew. It seemed to suffice, as she loosened her grip and stroked my head, "You're right. I shouldn't cry. I have to be strong. For him."

* * *

**Fc**: I'm so glad That that's done. Now I must ask or plea for someone's depiction of Cute 'ittle Phantom. Please? My scanner broked and due to finals and upcoming family trip, we can't go get it fixed… yet… just PM, Email, or leave the link in a review. Much appreciation  
Fern: How pitiful you are… So Very pitiful… 


	8. Whisper

Posted on: July 16th 2007

Word count: 713

Fc: Er… How long was it this time?

Fern: Eh? Dunno… Dun care… Update or thy fans might smite thee…

Fc: Not you too! Shakes Speare -shudders- So anyway I have a reeeaaalllly long list as to why this is late. Again.

1. I have a guild on Neopets that had a crisis.. tis fixed now.

2. I had (and still have) Summer reading ta do…

3. Harry Potter Hysteria inflicted on my attention and me. Harry still has it…

4. I thought of a new, new story Idea… Bad Fernclaw, Bad!

5. I like playing the Legend of Zelda WAY too much. Yay Epona!

6. Its 4-days till the last Harry Potter book and I was working on mah costume, (Going as Tonks again)

7. The last six reasons started with I's, and I was vacationing

8. I've taken a new and strong liking to KH Yaoi…. I know! I'm Tainted!

9. Pie?

I know Lousy excuses. Sue me, Oh by the way I might mention it's like 1 am?

**I'm also posting a contest set to end once I post the next chapter. The first person to send in a picture of Phantom will receive a special sneak peak of the chapters to follow, AND a one-shot of their choosing (DP any pairings, you give me the basics and I'll write it) Sos… Get drawing!**

Disclaimer: …Have, Do, Never… Get with the program! (Plus a ton of grammar and spelling mistakes, I is tired…)

Second Chance

A Whisper

**First Person PoV**

It was finally done… We now walked outside to the burial site. It was still misty and gray. It had been all week. It was almost as if the world was mourning the lose of my little brother. The feel was almost poetic. There was just this eerie calm to everything. So peaceful and still, the graveyard almost felt alive, just holding it's breath not daring to disturb the emotions.

**(Switch off)**

Sam and tucker walked slowly towards the end of the group, leading to my grave. That still makes me feel weird saying that. I mean I'm dead but I'm not… Make sense? Oh why am I even talking to myself? That's it. Cats are not mentally stable beings…

Anyway… I padded along behind them, Sam I think had forgotten to pick me up. Not that I'm complaining, I can walk just fine thanks. The ground was damp and the grass held it's morning dew still. I stopped and sniffed the wet grass, and it smelled surprisingly sweet. I nudged some with my nose and water dropped on it. Sam smiled at my being innocent.

"Phantom. Come here you mischievous little thing," she called after me softly. My ears perked at the sound of her voice, and I came rushing over. Of course I tripped over my paws sending me nose first into the ground. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

A new sound had captured my attention though. It was a soft fluttering like sound. I had never heard something like that before. I didn't know it right away, but I was running towards to sound. What was it?

**Third PoV**

The little white and black cat went tearing across the ground and out of sight. Sam called him desperately and ran after the little cat, with tucker in hot pursuit. "Sam! We need to go back. We're going to get lost!" Sam paid him no mind, The only thing was Phantom and his safety.

They Ran for a while and finally stopped in exhaustion by a lone cherry tree. "When I catch Phantom, I'm going to put a collar with a bell on him" Sam said breathing heavily.

Tucker leaned on the tree for support, "But how are we going to find him? This place it huge and it's foggy."

She sighed, and looked up into the cherry tree. She was calmed a bit by it's light scent and soft colors. The petals of the blossoms were different shades of pink… and White? And Black. "Mew."

Guess who was now stuck in the tree? A certain little ghost-cat named Phantom. "Tucker, I found him." Sam climbed up and retrieved the shivering furball. "Okay, we've got the cat. Can we got now?"

I know it's short. It's a filler chapter. So Meh. It's three am. non stop typing/dozing off


	9. Saying Goodbye

Posted on Aug 3rd 2007

Fern: I think they're mad for the short chapter.  
Fc: Hehe… I'm in trouble aren't I  
Fern: -Nods-  
Fc: For fear of being pelted with tomatoes and other produce, -looks at OddBallBlue suspiciously- I'm posting a little earlier! And by Earlier I mean not a month from now… Cuz I would NEVER do that!

Sheco-and-her-sister-ura Was the first person to submit a pic of Phantom! She now receives a sneak peak of what's ahead in the story and a one-shot of her desire.

Disclaimer: .motnahP ynnaD nwo ton od I (:P Being differ'nt. Tis backwards, try saying it aloud! It's funny!)

* * *

Second Chance  
Saying Goodbye

The wriggling kitten grumbled as Sam held tightly to him. His ears were flattened againest his head and he looked rather annoyed that he was captured. Even Tucker found that sort of cute.

Is wasn't long before they caught up with the precession. Only the precession was returning to the church. "Oh no... Now we don't know where the grave is..." Sam said sadly, frowning.

"Come on Sam. Let's find Jazz. She'll show us where it is." Tucker said positivly, hoping to comfort his friend.

The two teens surveyed the passing group, looking to spot the elder red head teen. It was Phantom who spot her first. Well he didn't see her but a familiar scent caught his nose, and reminded him of books, and a old plush bear known as Bearbert Einstein. "Mew!" The little cat wriggled free of his captor's I mean Sam's grasp, and scampered towards the scent. "Not again! Phantom!" the girl cried desperately persuing the rascally little feline. He eventually caught up with his former sister. "Meow, Meow." She glanced down at the little fluff ball and then looked around for the only person with a cat as peculiar as Phantom, Sam.

"Sam? Does this," Jazz asked as she hoisted the white cat up, "Belong to you?" Sam bit her lip fighting back a laugh from the look Phantom was giving her. She swore he was grinning. Sam took Phantom into her arms and held fast to him. "Jazz. Fuzzball here took off and We don't where the gravesite is..." Sam trailed off, newly formed tears filling her eyes. Jazz's eyes watered too. "Come on... It's a good walk from here."

X

The Three teens walked silently in the oppisite direction from the church. Neither one spoke, or looked at the others as the trudged along. Phantom wriggled more in Sam's arms. "Meow! Mrow Mrow!" 'No Sam! I don't want to see my own grave!' The little cat struggled further until he broke free again. "Not again! Phantom!" Sam called as the kitten took off into the mist.

As soon as he was sure he was far enough away he stopped. There was another Cherry tree, only this one was larger and much older. There were only a few grave site here and the tree's faded pink color gave the area an eerie feel. Phantom padded slowly across the damp grass towards the tree. Unfortunately, a head-stone block his path. Even more unfortunately it was elegantly cut and an interesting shape which made Phantom want to investigate it more.

Daniel James Fenton  
1992-2007  
A Son

A Friend

A Brother  
Above all, A Hero

In trying to avoid it, Phantom ran right into his fear. It was an unusual experience for him. He was dead, But he was Alive Because of a Second Chance he was given at life. It was a strange and eerie feeling, it unnerved him. A sound from behind him, made him jump in fright. Sam, Tucker, and Jasmine stood behind him. Sam's eyes seemed glazed over with sadness and tears. She whispered something inaudible as she fell to her knees. Phantom knew what she had said though.

"Good-Bye, Danny"

* * *

Fc: if you noticed, I Adore Cherry trees. And I'm curious to see how many of you read my notes. So Put the Word Sakura in your review when you do. I'ts Japanese for Cherry Blossom. 


	10. Tucker's Digital Log

**IMPORTANT: This takes place AFTER D-Stabilized! Meaning BEFORE Phantom Planet! Meaning… I'm a moron for not saying so!!!**

Posted on: August 13, 2007

Fc: There's a meteor shower ta' night. Around two am. It's like 20 after midnight too. And I'm ready to see some shooting stars!  
Fern: Guess What? I brought you a friend. Her name is Faia. She's your Danny Phantom Original Character. Toodles! –sprints off-  
Faia: -is blindfolded and looks confused-…Um Why am I here again…-takes off blindfold-  
Fc: -looks excited- Hey Fai, wanna see a meteor shower?  
Faia: Sure!

Disclaimer: I Wish I owned Danny Phantom…. And the Quote I used as a title…  
Bonus points to whoever tells me who said the quote!

Second Chance  
Tucker's Digital-log

**

* * *

**

_A few weeks later…_

_(First PoV)_

**Digital log #21**

In the weeks to follow what would be viewed as Amity Park's greatest tragedy, the outlooks on life seemed a bit less bleak. Children, teens, and adults alike returned to their daily routines. Most had either forgotten or cared little that the town's protector was dead. It was like no one even cared, or at least that's what I thought.

I may be self-centered and a bit of a geek when it comes to technology, But Dude! Danny was my friend… It really hurts Sam and me, to see that no one cares much anymore. Speaking of said goth girl… I haven't heard much from her lately. It's hard living without someone you've known your whole life, and know that he's never coming back. It's rough man, rough. But I think Sam has it worse.

You see, in our last year of Casper junior-high, Sam developed feelings for Danny. There was always an awkward moment around them. They were always blushing when one caught the other's eye. By the end of junior-high, they had received the title of lovebirds. It says so in the Yearbook! Sam, was afraid of telling Danny, she thought it could ruin their friendship if he didn't like it.

Well, in our freshman year in Casper High, Danny began to develop feelings for Sam. However, Clueless-1 (as Danny was so justly named) never figured out that Sam liked him back. They went on like this FOREVER. I dropped hints to both of them, yet…

Anyway, When we confronted the ghost of sleep, Nocturne, as it turned out… Danny and Sam had the same dream… Danny told me so. So on that fateful September Sunday, Danny was going to tell Sam how he felt. He showed me the necklace he wanted to give her, and gave it to me for safekeeping.

Not even a minute later, My best friend is rushed to the hospital, dying. Sam and I saw him briefly. He was hooked up to all sort of machines and equipment in attempt to keep him alive. I just couldn't bear to see him like that. Not to mention, I felt the hospital fear of mine kicking in. Sam left on her own with Jazz in hot pursuit. I called my parent and they came and got me.

Monday was a killer. Literally. Danny didn't make it. He had survived the night with his father by his side. Unfortunately Morning came and Danny's heart was weak and giving out. The doctors tried everything they knew, not that it worked, Danny was half-ghost, therefore making their attempts futile and useless. Meanwhile Mr. Fenton called Mrs. Fenton explaining their son was dying and to get Jazz, Sam and I there quickly.

Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, Sam and I were too late though. Danny was gone. I just can't believe. I don't want to believe it… Danny. He was tough and pain didn't bother him much anymore… I just hope that where ever he is now, he's safe away from suffering.

**

* * *

**

Fern: How was stargazing?  
Fc: I can't believe it rained…  
Faia: Yup… that always happens…  
Fc: So once more it is a filler. Sue me. I felt bad for Tucker! I was ignoring HIM!!!! Anyway, I'm waiting for Fan fiction to let me sign in… soon… so later!


	11. In a World Without You

Posted on: August 13, 2007  
**Edited on August 17th: Email address not showing**  
Fc: I've been waiting for this one. No rant, go read!

Disclaimer: Do not own Danny Phantom

Second Chance  
(Dreaming of You) In a World Without You

* * *

There were some long rough days in the Ghost-Getters' I mean Team Phantoms' futures. A few weeks since had past and it was almost Halloween. Sam's favorite holiday, though not much anymore. Things just were the same anymore. Next to no ghost attacks occurred, not even from the Box Ghost! Surely the allure of bubble-wrap would make him appear. Life was dull without some ghost activity. 

It was a rainy Saturday, and Sam logged onto her computer, hoping to catch Jazz or Tucker online. Phantom lay asleep, curled on her bed. She paused to spare him a loving look before returning to her current task. No one was on, unless the A-list people counted as people but Sam couldn't have cared a less about them. They sure would try to comfort her. She snorted. Not. She sighed and opened up her E-mail. **"You have 1 new message!!!" **The mailbox flashed. She read the title and opened it without really reading whom it was from. "**No Subject: Ghostboy Doomed. net**"(: She did a double take on the sender's address. "No… it can't be…"

"_Dear Sam, _

_I would tell you this in person, but I am too shy too admit it. I love you. I've felt this way about you for a long time now and I could never gather my nerves long enough to say it. I've fought more ghosts then I can count, and none of them have frightened me more then admitting my feelings for you to you. It is my hope that you will return my feelings (as Tucker has hinted), but if you don't, Please don't let it ruin our friendship. I don't think I could get by with out knowing you're there backing me up. I love you more then life itself, and I always will. _

_Yours Forever,  
__Danny._

_P.S.  
__I may be gone now, but it hasn't stopped me from loving you. I cannot return to you as a ghost, but I have returned to you, just not as you would remember me. I am always with you, no matter where you go, or what you do. I'll be there watching over you. I'm there, just look around and you'll find me. I know you can, you're as smart as you are beautiful. (And you are extraordinarily stunning.) Don't feel guilty over anything left unsaid or unfinished. And I'm Sorry for leaving you, and everyone like this. Please pass along my repentance to my family and Tucker._

_Still yours,  
__Danny"_

Sam just sat there in shock. _'There's no way. Some sicko is trying to be funny_,' she thought trying to take the eerie message in. But whom else could it have been? Danny changed his password to his email account and only he knew it. And you couldn't have more than one user with the same name on Doomed. But it was sent today, and Danny was dead. As hard as it was to accept, Danny was gone and not coming back. But something about this email made it seem as though her deceased friend was standing beside her, saying 'Its okay now. You don't have to be sad anymore. I'm still here.'

Hot, salty, tears slid down her cheeks, smearing her eyeliner. "This has to be someone's idea of a sick joke." Her lips quivered as she whispered to herself. Sam tried yet somehow she knew. This Email was in fact from Danny.

Phantom slept peacefully on her bed, his ear flicked once, and he uncurled slightly. Sam looked over at the napping kitten Danny's words ringing through her mind. _"I cannot return to you as a ghost, but I have returned to you, just not as you would remember me…"_ She gave Phantom a hard look, Bright blue eyes, white and black fur, and a sweet, loving personality. "Danny?"

♦

1. It is a Fake email address, Don't try to be smart and send anything. IT'S NOT REAL!!!! –looks serious- This means you. –glares at random troublemakers-

Fc: HAHA! Evil cliffy! Muhahahahaha!  
Fern: You're happy over a cliff-hanger…. Wow…  
Fc: you're just mad 'cause I'm getting better. I have eleven Second Chance files; One page of notes and ten Chapters. This one was the fourth one written. This hasn't changed much save for editing, and some more plot.

Aren't You Special? Two in one night? Amazing no?


	12. Eye of the Beholder

Posted On: August, 16

Fc: Ya known since this is before PP, I'd like to point out Vlad is not going to being all to important to the plot as of now. And WHY do they name everything so Cornie-ly!? I AM the Queen of Cornyness but Come on!  
Fern: That's not a word….  
Faia: I don't think she cares…  
Fc: -continues rant.- I mean seriously…. Disateroid? Lake Eerie? The BOO-merang? Sign them up for Avatar! I heard they're looking for Sokka understudies… Has this world no Creativity anymore? –folds arms and pouts-  
Fern: She's getting moody, Never let her write any more cliffhangers…  
Faia: Hear, hear!  
Fc: -scowling- Are you two talking about me?  
Fern and Faia: Uh… No!

Just a quick note, this one jumps around like crazy… You have been forewarned.

Disclaimer: I own my ancient Toshiba laptop, on which I diligently type this fic. Danny and friends belong to Butch…

Second Chance  
Eye of the Beholder

* * *

**First PoV  
**My ears flicked slightly as Sam mumbled to herself. I really was trying hard to nap, and my sensitive ears picked up her every word, sound etc. Seriously! Have YOU ever tried to sleep with constant clicking, and tapping sounds? I think not. Okay, mini rant over.

So, I've been living with Sam for maybe five weeks now. It's sometime in October… and it's getting cooler and the trees changed their colors and scents. In fact, I've learned how to tell one scent from the next. Like the plants in Sam's greenhouse. Each one has a unique scent. It's actually really cool when you think about it. I really like being in the greenhouse with Sam. It's warm and the plants are fun the prowl through. Sam thinks it's really cute and likes to take picture of me being a goof.

Now that I remember, Sam also took up a new hobby. Photography. She's really good too. Her favorite subjects are her plants and me. I don't mind it really. I guess not caring comes with being a cat. And don't start to think I'm losing my humanity, Earth to Reader… No longer Human! Wait, what reader? I'm just talking to myself… Why do I keep doing this? SAM! I'M GOING CRAZY!!! That's it, No more catnip before naps.

So anyway, before I started to go off into a tangent, Sam's clicking sounds woke me up. I had a small, surprised gasp. I lifted my head up slightly, decided I didn't care and laid back down. Okay, I care about 33 percent. Not enough for my attention span.

I made a feeble attempt to nap more but instead I uncurled myself, yawned and stretched. Now sitting upright, I realized Sam was staring at me as if I grew two head, which I only did ONCE! Simple mistake really. Anyway, she appeared to be in deep thought.  
"Mow?"

**Switch First PoV  
**I gazed at him. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't be Danny. He… he would've said something earlier or made it obvious… "Danny? Is- is that you?" I asked tentatively.

**Switch First PoV  
**I cocked my head, how had she…Then I realized that I sent the Email this morning. You see what happens when you leave the computer on during the day when no one is home? AND there's a literate cat who was once human and died and never confessed his love? Yep, I typed with a pencil… and it took a good amount of practice.

**Third PoV  
**Sam leaned back into her desk chair and sank into it. "I'm losing my mind… I think my dead best friend is my cat… My parents are SO going to make me see a shrink. Come on Sam pull it together…"

The little cat looked up at her, icy blue meeting soft lavender. "I don't think you're crazy…"

…That's when Sam fainted.

* * *

Fc: Who saw this coming? Come on who? Raise your HANDS!!!!  
Fern: I believe you scared them off… again…  
Faia: Can I Push the Rev…  
Fernclaw and Fern: NO!  
Faia: sheesh.. you don't have to yell..  
Fc: N'OTHER CLIFFIE! WHOOT!

Now push the button. I refuse to update until we hit 60 reviews…  
or until I get really bored while watching Animal Planet. Whichever comes first.


	13. I'm Not Crazy

UM... Fanfiction was being stupid and I was tired last night and deleted my author note which in turn screwed everything up... It's fixed now, so your reviews can get through!

Posted on: August 17 2007

Fc: …Wow….  
Fern: What?  
FC: 16 reviews on the last chapter alone….  
Fern: AND?  
Fc: I have to update now… Note to self; set ransom higher… Anywho, I WUVS U ALL!  
Fern: her illiteracy has returned…  
Fc: special thanks go out to my felines who have inspired many aspects of this story, many nights of boredom for spawning this fic, and finally my loyal (yet violent) readers, for sticking with me through a few cliffies…

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own DP… I own a Hershey bar… but not for long XD…

Second Chance  
I'm Not Crazy

**

* * *

**

**First PoV  
**Oh... No… oh-no…oh-no-no-NO…. I really did it now… She's unconscious… What do I Do? What-do-I-do? WHAT DO I DO!? Get a hold of yourself there Phantom. Panicking makes everything worse. Okay deep breath, rational thoughts… Mr. and Mrs. Manson are out, Sam's out cold and, and… Sam's Grandma! That's it! But the door's closed… I could yowl until she comes… but she has a hearing aid and it might be a while yet. Ping! Friar-Tuck has logged in.

What the heck? Oh, the computer is still on… THAT'S IT! Tucker! Now where's that pencil…

**Third PoV**

The little white and black cat set to work typing as best and as fast as he could.  
Chaos: sosss  
Friar-Tuck: Sam? r u ok?  
Chaos: samm nedhelp tuckrrrr

'Hopefully that will be enough.' Phantom leapt down from the desk, into the unconscious girl's lap. Still unsure what to do he began to purr.

* * *

Tucker read the messages again… SOS, Sam Need Help Tucker… It was confusing, but Tucker decided it was best to investigate. Down the streets, and dodging people running as fast as a techno-geek could go, he made his way to Sam's house.

* * *

Phantom shifted about in Sam's lap, nervous and restlessly waiting for help. He sat up on his haunches and licked her nose. Not receiving his desired response, Phantom brushed his whiskers across her cheek. Still no response. 

**First PoV  
**'Come on Sam…' I fretted to myself. Then the doorknob twisted and Tucker burst through the door.

"Shoo kitty! I need to help Sam." Tucker said pushing me roughly from Sam's lap. Tucker not really sure what to do, began to panic. This was obviously not helping so I tried again. Only to be shoved to the floor for a second time. 'He's lucky I don't have my powers now…' I thought grumpily. I sat and watched slightly amused as Tuck tried patting her face lightly, shaking her by the shoulders gently and finally screaming like a lunatic in frustration… Dude, seriously… internet?

Let the smart one take over here Tuck, you've done… beautifully. (Can you tell I love sarcasm?) I tried for a third time to jumped onto Sam's lap. For a third time I was pushed away, then locked in the bathroom. I'm not enjoying this "No Powers" thing… Next time Clockwork wants to be mysterious, I'll deck him one good.

I yowled loudly, scratched and slammed myself against the wooden door. After five minutes of incessant assaults against the door, I slumped to the tiled floor in defeat… One more try can't hurt can it? I mean I'm pretty sore as it is but one more try. I stood and backed up to the other side of the room. I readied myself for impact and launched across the room at top speed. Next thing I know I'm tumbling across Sam's bedroom, finally colliding with the wall on the opposite side of the room. Ow… that really hurt. Wait How'd I do that?

"How'd you get out- Achoo!" Tucker sneezed mid-sentence and the sound brought Sam to. "Sam! I'm so glad you're alright" I cried out happily. She just stared at me like I had two heads again… I swear I didn't… I spun around wildly, eventually rolling on my back ungracefully, trying to find said extra head.

"I'm not dreaming…" she whispered, "I'm not crazy. " tears formed in her eyes. "Danny…"

* * *

Fc: I Think I accidentally invented 17 new words while typing this…  
Fern: accidentally?  
Fc: Yup. N'other, N'other cliffie…. dun Dun DUN!!!!!!  
Remove ALL spaces to see my pic of Phantom OR go to my profile and click on my homepage link at the top! Choice two is easier 

H t t p// Dreamhaze master. Deviant art. Co m/ art / He-s-a-Phantom- 61308451

Since no one knew where the quoted chapter title came from I'll share. "Dreaming of You in a a World Without You" Was quoted from Riku's Ending in Kingdm Hearts Chain of Memories!


	14. Reveal Thy True Self

Posted on: August 25, 2007  
Fc: TA DA! The latest and greatest chapter of Second Chance. Enjoy.  
**DREAMSTATE **in all caps means start, **Dreamstate** bolded means it's over

Disclaimer: I own my new Gateway laptop upon which I type this Fic. I also own more chocolate which is in the refrigerator.

_Sometimes we get Second Chances,  
Sometimes we never make it past the first_

_It really makes you wonder why some things happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you…_

Second Chance  
Reveal thy true self

* * *

**First PoV**  
It may seem crazy but I'm positive … I mean it's just so weird how my cat and my deceased best friend are alike. Tucker refuses to believe it. I really don't blame him though. I might be delusional. That hasn't stopped me before… Well anyway I'm supposed to see a doctor about my 'letting go' issues. They, my parents, may be right this time… ever since that E-mail arrived; The only thing on my mind has been Danny. I'm beginning to think I might have developed an unhealthy obsession with my dead friend. Heh… maybe I am crazy… Who knows? 

**First PoV swap**  
I looked up at the pacing girl as she ranted to herself. Watching her sadly, I knew her distress was my fault. When is anything not my fault.  
"Mew?"

"Not now Phantom… I'm busy trying to decide whether you're to blame for my insanity"  
My ears drooped and I lowered my gaze. I felt like I shouldn't have picked taking a Second Chance. Right now… I don't deserve it. I feel so horrible and like a nuisance. I should've stayed in the ghost zone…

Silently I dropped to the floor and slipped out of Sam's room and into the hallway. I slipped downstairs and stole into the basement, which was like a home movie theater/bowling alley. It was dark down here since everyone else was on the upper floors. I felt I could hide down here for a while, whilst Sam mulled things over. I soon fell asleep.

**DREAMSTATE**  
The room was dark yet it was familiar. I was floating above the scene unfolding beneath. I was in my old room and trying to sleep. I watched as I tossed and thrashed about in bed. Sweat laced across my forehead. Soft moans cold be heard escaping my lips.  
I remember this… this… This was the night after I first received my ghost powers.  
Tossing and in pain. I remember it well. I never actually "slept" since. Sam had offered to stay with me, but I declined…. Why had I? Was I uncomfortable with Just Sam? That had never crossed my mind before… Was I afraid of my best friend? I don't remember enough to say. What happened next?  
I watched more, and I saw my human half and my ghost half switching back and forth for awhile. Finally, I sat up in ghost form, and called Sam. It was maybe 2 or so but she didn't care. She came right over to comfort me.  
She sat on the edge of my bed, speaking in a soft and soothing manner. Sam… I'm so Sorry  
**Dreamstate **

Footsteps awoke me. Lights blinded my eyes when the turned on. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Phantom?" she called softly.  
"Mreh-eh" I meowed loud enough for her to hear. She was on my in an instant.  
"Oh Thank god. I thought you might've gotten out or disappeared. Like a ghost." She added with that knowing smile. I've been cornered. Again.

* * *

FC: Time for the end…..  
Fern: What!? You barely wrote ANYTHING  
Fc: I was teasing… Can't a girl have any fun?  
Fern: No  
Fc: Fine

* * *

Third PoV  
Sam picked up the little cat before he could make his escape. "You, Have some explaining to do there Buster."  
The little cat scowled, "At least call me by the name you gave me… jeez, talk about Identity Crisis…"  
Sam's mouth hung open. "You ARE Him." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her sentence was followed up by a shriek of delight, and a suffocating hug.  
"Sam, Darling, Kitty can't breath." The little cat choked out. "Sorry…" She said softly. "Let's go to my room, we'll talk there."  
The little cat sighed, "Do I have a choice?" he asked with a grin.  
"No" she whispered in his ear. 

Back in Sam's room, the interrogation began. Sam paced about the room while Buster, no Phantom, erm Danny… You know who I mean! Sat upon the bed.  
"Danny, I can't believe this. If I can't then no one else will. How?"  
The little cat shifted a bit before answering, "I wasn't supposed to die yet. By selflessly saving another's life at the cost of my own, I was granted a Second Chance."  
Sam looked confused… "What do you mean and…." Phantom interrupted her, "Sam. Please one at a time. Clockwork said I could go back if I wanted to, or I could stay in the ghost zone for the rest of my afterlife. Or I could've of passed on but I would've done that when I died if I was ready to die at the time."  
Sam nodded her head and asked another question, "Then why are you a cat?"  
Phantom opened his mouth to respond but finding no answer he shut his mouth and thought, "Clockwork said I couldn't come back as a human. I still have my powers, but they're dormant until I find a way to activate them."  
"But why a cat?" Sam persisted, wanting to know…  
Danny thought about it again, "Cuz I'm cute? I don't know exactly…" his comment made her smile to say the least. She sat back down on the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I've missed you" she whispered to him. Phantom felt his heart melt and started to purr loudly. She giggled as his purring intensified and words were no longer needed.

"Me too, Sam. Me too"

* * *

Fc: That's the end!  
Faia: Now Sam just has to –gets her mouth covered by Fern-  
Fern: As OCs we may be as annoying as we want. But we can't reveal the plot!  
Faia: OH…. Gotcha…  
FC: If/when we Hit 100 reviews… I'll post a picture of Phantom goofing in the greenhouse and maybe some other visuals. Plus there'll be a party! 

Listen to the Song Second Chances by Michelle Branch on Imeem.


	15. In Denial, THAT'S IN EGYPT!

**IMPORTANT: This will most likely be the last chapter before School Starts and then things will more than likely slow down drastically.**  
(100th reviewer gets a preview and an art request)

Posted on: August 31st, 2007

Fc: The Spirit of Fire has returned!  
Fern: Flamon? No he hasn't. Cuz… As far as I know only I tied him up and left him with PunkmichPhantom…  
Fc: -ponders- not him…. I meant me, Cuz I dyed my hair pink at the ends…. My friend called me Pyro-Spirit.  
Fern: -sarcastically- I wonder_ HOW_ you could've possibly have earned that title  
Fc: It's actually a funny story…  
Fern: Another Time, At Another place  
Fc: Fine….

Disclaimer: I Finally Own Danny! –bursts out laughing- Happy belated April fools day! Cuz I still don't!

Second Chance  
In Denial; That's in EGYPT!

_And when you say, it doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes is a mistake to eat your words…_

**Third PoV**  
"Sam, For the nine thousandth time, That mangy cat IS not DANNY!!!!!" Tucker shouted, loosing what little patience he had, had. Sam shrunk away from her cell phone and held it arm's length away from her ears.  
"Tucker... Would you please-" Sam started gently, trying for the nine-thousandth and first time.  
"No Sam… If you keep this Up, I'll have to tell your parents. You're starting to scare me. I know you loved Danny but he's gone now. Move on." Tucker reasoned, only to remove his cell-phone arm's length away from his ears.  
"TUCKER MATTHEW FOLEY! YOU ARE THE WORLD'S MOST INSENSITIVE BAKA I'VE EVER MET!!!!!" She shouted, Not caring that she had cursed in Japanese, or the fact that her sudden outburst sent Phantom fleeing the room, desperately trying to escape the sheer volume of her voice. The was a snap, and she had closed her lavender cell-phone, hanging up on Tucker. She was fuming, and Phantom knew better than to approach her until she calmed down. A lot.

She left the sanctuary of her bedroom and stomped downstairs and outside to the greenhouse. Phantom scampered a ways behind her. Upon entering the warmed facility, Phantom looked around for his distressed friend. Then a new thing caught his icy colored eyes. It was yellow, it was fluttering, it was… mocking him. Phantom immediately adopted a stalking stance and prowled after his newest foe. It was intriguing to him, they never got a second glance from him before. Phantom decided being a cat rocked. And his new prey would pay for mocking him.

It just sat there, asking for it. Phantom crouched low, and readied himself for his launching attack. He sprung, but his target moved as he did, causing the bewildered feline to crash to the floor rather clumsily. He glared at the now floating object. 'You won this time dude, BUT This is not the end' Butterflies… They were smart… for insects.

Sam sat on a bench in the rear of the greenhouse fuming to herself. Tucker… He was so infuriating sometimes she could kill him. In fact the urge to shoot Tucker was really strong. She spied her digital camera sitting on the bare table in front of her. 'Time to vent' she thought, picking it up. She had taken up photography as a way to cope with the death of Danny. It had been traumatic and she was a wreck in the days following. Mr. Lancer decided to talk to her and helped her find a way to be creative and let her emotions loose… Without being destructive to school property.

He suggested photography. Sam took a class after school that the art teacher, Ms. Cora, offered. She caught on quickly, and soon Ms. Cora had invited her to join the Amity Park Photography Club. It had very few young members, for most were over the age of 21 and you had to be invited by the council to join. Sam was talented, and everyone who was in the club or saw her work agreed. She did most of her photos in black and white too, which gave them a unique flair.

"Mew?" The little cat padded around the large green house in search of Sam. Sam was nowhere to be found which made Phantom worry. She had accidentally locked him in the green house twice before, making him pick up the pace at the thought. 'Where in this stupid place could she be?' he thought, now cantering around the warmed building. "Mew!" he yowled a little louder this time hoping to have her hear his anxious cries. Someone did finally. But it wasn't Sam.

Tucker sat at his desk also fuming. At times like this he'd usually beat the crud out of some innocent video controller while he played away his anger. But remember, I said usually. Tucker hadn't vented like that since Danny died. Tucker the once friendly, over sensitive techno geek was now, Still a techno geek, but a more withdrawn techno geek. He didn't talk to many people, and rarely spoke to Sam anymore. The only time he would talk to her was when she'd call him. But recently, she's been making claims that the black and white cat she adopted a few weeks ago, was His deceased best friend.

Tucker thought it was one of Sam's jokes. It made him feel sick. After she persisted insisting the cat was Danny, Tucker decided she was mentally ill. He didn't tell anyone, no, but he did distance himself from her more. He and Valerie had gotten closer in Sam's absence; however Val disliked the fact that Tucker didn't tell her Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one in the same. She felt guilty for hunting him, and resented the fact she wasn't allowed to know Danny's secret. She could've helped him!

Valerie had also turned around her hateful ways. She was much kind and thought things through. She actually became a part time manager at the Nasty Burger. Val had her work cut out for her but she and her dad were able to move into a larger apartment.

Tucker glared at the phone, hating it for letting Sam harass him. Tucker decided he would take a walk to the Nasty Burger to clear his mind. "Mom! I'm going for a walk!" the boy shouted dashing out of the front door. Tucker set off at a brisk pace down the street. It was a cool October day in Amity Park and Tucker began to wish he'd brought a jacket. He stopped and glanced at this surroundings. He was in front of the Manson's home. Sighing inwardly, Tucker decided he would apologize to Sam for shouting, and maybe hear her out…

He strode up the front walk and knocked on the door. Ida Manson (Sam's grandmother) opened the door. "Why hello Tucker, My bubeleh is in that greenhouse of hers. I wouldn't sneak up on Sammy though. She's a tad moody today." Tucker nodded and prepared himself to be attacked by plants or a cat. He stood at the door to the green house and decided whether he should take his chances with a upset hormonal teenaged girl or turn tail and run. He'd take the chance.

_Sometimes we never see the warning,  
And the voice in your head tells you not to go…_

_It really makes you wonder why some things happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you…_

FC: Did anyone but me notice that I quoted Homeward Bound in the last chapter. I quoted Sassy the Himalayan cat, "Darling, Sassy can't breath."  
Fern: Wow… you need a life  
Fc: I have one. It's writing this Fic!  
Fern: oi…  
Fc: Thanks to Tie-dyed Trickster For the black and white photography idea

How to find me on Deviantart:  
1 Go to my Author bio  
2 click on my homepage link at the top  
3 If it says Dreamhazemaster, next to the avatar with purple butterflies, then congrats! You made it!

One last thing, If you've never had King Hawaiian Bread, you must go to the store and buy some. This chapter was made possible by it.

Until next time, Fernclaw out!


	16. El Loco De Gato

Posted on Sept 26, 2007

Fc: -bounces in- HI! I'MBACK!!!!! IFOUNDGOBSTOPPERS!!!1!!  
Fern: Darn it… must hide those better.  
Fc: Meh. So there's literally like 999 reasons/excuses why this hasn't updated and it's so darned late.  
Fern: Well do us all a favor and don't bother listing them  
Fc: wasn't planning on it… I have fuel, let's GO! Oh and expect some Phantom grade Cuteness!  
Gobstoppers love

Disclaimer; I don't own das show… or gobstoppers… Gobstoppers are gooooood

Second Chance  
El Loco de Gato

Third PoV  
Tucker paused, his hand clamped on the handle, trying to put as much thought as he could into his future actions. The debate to stay or flee for the hills raged on in his mind. 'Sam's my friend. I owe her my solace.' Tucker concluded, turning the metal handle down unlatching it. The door swung open, and Tucker stepped out of the crisp autumn breeze into the tropically moist, warm atmosphere. He immediately abandoned his windbreaker by the door after securely latching it.

He decided that it would be safe to see whether Sam was calm enough to talk before actually trying to talk to her. Tucker slipped further into the heated facility, hidden amongst Sam's many types of Flora. The only four-legged Fauna in the building was black, white and held an evil gleam in his blue eyes. The sneaky feline snuck along behind Tucker, creeping behind some empty pots on a table. He knew that Tuck was looking for Sam, and Phantom decided that sneaking up on people isn't nice. Unless you're the boy's deceased best friend reincarnated as a cunning cat.

Crash. An empty terra-cotta pot fell to the floor, smashing into pieces. "Who's there?" Sam's voice rang throughout the Greenhouse, but it was rather loud indicating that she was close by. Tucker whirled around spying the smashed pot and the little cat. Tucker swore the beast was grinning. "Tucker? Why are you- Phantom! That's the 17th one this week! At this rate, You'll have that broken beaker record beaten in no time." The girl laughed ruffling the top of the cat's head. "Mreh?" He gave her an innocent look that said 'I swear it wasn't me…'

Tucker just gawked before snapping back to his senses. "Sam, I know it's been hard since… he died. It's been hard on all of us." Sam picked up Phantom and cradled him in her arms. She raised her eyebrow as if to say 'and your point is?'

Tucker sighed, "Prove it."  
Sam looked confused. "Prove what?" she stated.  
Tucker though looked annoyed, "You know what! The cat Sam! The cat!" Tucker exclaimed letting his frustration out. 

"Oh Right. Phantom, Turn intangible or something so Tuck'll believe us." Phantom gazed at her with wide blue eyes. He jumped to the floor, and faced an empty table. He shot off toward one of the legs at a break-neck speed. Crash. The cat ran head long into the metal table leg, sending him reeling. He cried out in alarm, shock and pain. The two teens couldn't help but laugh. "Meow-ow-ow-ow." Phantom whimpered as he rubbed his now sore head with his front paws.

The little cat stumbled around for a few more painful minutes until he finally collapsed on the ground, panting slightly, still wincing from the immense throbbing from the bump on his head. His blue eyes were watering from the pain. Unfortunately for him, and tucker as well. The fuzzy feline collapsed next to god's greatest creation (at least for a cat). Catnip.

The sweet, tantalizing aroma wash over Phantom like a wave cresting near shore. His eyelids felt heavy and closed them half way. His pupils enlarged, and a dreamlike state fell over him. Suddenly the room swirled to life with a rainbow of colors. They twisted and churned, spinning faster until all was a blur. The spinning slowed and the room looked different. The plants were now vibrant Reds, Blues, Purples, and Oranges. The sky outside was green and it's clouds a hazy pink. Sam appeared unchanged. Tucker though… To Phantom he was a giant Ball of neon green yarn. And Naturally Phantom wanted to play with it…

"Sam! Call off the cat!" Tucker cried running up and down the rows of metal, plant covered tables. To Phantom, this was a great sport. To Sam, this was hysterical. To Tucker, This was karma. Phantom pursued his 'yarn' as it tried to escape him. Sam was laughing so hard tears formed in her eyes. Tucker was growing tired and made the mistake to stop. Phantom pounced, Tucker shrieked like a girl, and Sam collapsed to the floor in a renewed fit of giggles.

Phantom bit Tucker's left shoe and the dream was shattered. Everything quickly returned to normal. Well as normal as things got in Amity park, but you know what I mean. Anyway… Phantom Realized he one, had bitten a shoe, Two, Bitten Tucker's shoe and three, It was Tucker's Shoe. The Cat let out a yowl that a wolf would be envious of. The feline immediately started licking his paws furiously, trying to rid his mouth of the nasty taste.

Tucker looked slightly insulted. Slightly only cause it was a cat. "It can't be that bad can it?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'm betting it was worse than when you made that 'Foley' cologne." Sam teased. Tucker frowned and glared at the white and black feline. He then noticed something. The beastie's eyes were a vivid, _glowing_, green.

"Oh Man. That thing IS Danny!" Tucker exclaimed. "Welcome to the club, Tuck." came a voice, though the cat's mouth didn't move. It floated through the receiver's mind, telepathically. "Dude, I missed you." Tucker said as he scooped his best friend into his arms, "Likewise Tuck." Danny purred.

Fc: Yay Sappiness! THIS IS NOT THE END YET! Take note guys! When we've hit 150 reviews, I'm giving out ANOTHER Prize to that person, Unless it's Tied-Dyed Trickster again then it will go to the 151st review. (Sorry Tie but you've already won once…) One more thing… Is my Spanish right? See I only speak English fluently, German Partially, and choice Japanese words and phrases…


	17. In Like a Lion

Posted on: October, 22 2007  
Fc: Hola mi Amigas! (and amigos)  
Fern: You don't even _Speak_ Spanish…  
Fc: Shut up. So Far I'm planning to rewrite this once everything's said and done. I've also decided that Second Chance will end with 21 chapters, I just hope I can manage it all it that limit…  
Fern: What an idiot… why 21?  
Fc: It's my lucky number  
Fern: so says the one who gets high on sunshine  
FC: It only happened once! Spring Fever….  
Fern: oi…  
Fc: In this chapter, you guys will be seeing a deeper side to Danny. A more thoughtful side. AND a side that wasn't seen, but heard from. Can you guess it?

Disclaimer: Nix Danny Phantom, Nix Nightmare Before Christmas, I own my OC Fern… and the plot Idea, mine also.

Second Chance  
In Like a Lion

First PoV  
Pumpkins, Witches, Skeletons, and best of all Ghosts. You guessed it, Halloween. It's right around the corner. Sam's spirit seems to have mended and is getting, uh Festive? Sam's been decorating the front yard, with my supervision of course (and by supervision I mean sleeping). Jack 'o Lanterns, carved with great care and skill, lined the front walkway. Fake headstones dotted one side of the yard, while on the other stood grim reaper.

The air during the day is chilly and crisp. At night, it's freezing. During the evening hours, Halloween and horror movies alike ruled the airwaves on TV. Last Saturday, Sam and I watched The Nightmare Before Christmas together, Which wasn't too bad in spite of combining the two most different holidays on earth. Sam had sung along to the opening song that is; until she remembered I was still present listening to her.

She blushed a bright scarlet. I don't get why she was embarrassed. Was it because she sang in front of me? I never knew she was this bashful about it. She had a beautiful voice. It was soft and balanced, strong and graceful. It just, fit her so well. I wish I could hear her again…

Enough of my ranting… (I really must stay away from the catnip…)

Sam and I were outside this Thursday afternoon, raking leaves, and finishing decorating. I was trying to help by chasing those stray leaves that blew away in the autumn breeze. I don't think I was much help though. The colors of the leaves could make one warm inside on a chilly day. The scents were unique to the tree they fell from. I think I have a favorite season now, Something I had no time to even consider when I was still alive and human.

This brings up another point. Being a cat, I have time to reflect on my former life. I can actually stop and think about common things and relax. It was a luxury I haven't had for sometime now, and I like it. I'm not trying to sound selfish, I never had the time or energy to think let alone sleep, pass school, or eat on some nights. I selflessly put myself in harms way to keep others safe. I wasn't perfect but someone had to do it. I guess I was good with my tasks, or I would have never saved that boy. His family was grateful that I rescued their son, and mourned when I died. I remember seeing them paying their respects at the funeral. I'm happy he's safe now, I did my job, and did it right.

But by doing my job and what I felt was right, I hurt my family and friends. I hurt them, trying to protect this kid I never saw before, or knew. I never wanted them to be injured because of me. I tried so hard to keep them safe, and I failed. I let them down. Jazz, I think I broke her high spirits. My Parents never even knew of the good I did. Tucker still doesn't quite grasp that I'm still here, like a guardian angel. And Sam.. I hurt her the most.

Sam… She was more than a friend to me. She is beautiful, smart, kind and caring, funny, determined and unique. Sam is precious to me, and I love her; I always will love her… She just needs to move on… But how can she if I live with her as her pet? I'm more trouble than I'm worth. I don't want her to cling to me forever; I want her to be happy. I want her to be safe. I want her to be loved. But how? If I leave, she'll be devastated… But if I stay, she may never move forward.

It seems no matter what happens to me, life in difficult and complicated. It's full of cruel decisions and sick irony. Had I not stepped into the portal, had it not turned on, had I not become half ghost, maybe, none of this would have ever happened. I could've still been normal, and human. I could have had a relationship with Sam… No I would've. If I never became Danny Phantom, I might never have returned Sam's feelings. I would've chased after Paulina or Valerie, maybe. I'll never know.

First PoV swap  
"A few weeks ago, a classmate of ours died. He selfless had thrown himself in the path of a truck, to save a young boy. Daniel "Danny" James Fenton was that hero, Who later died from his injuries. Today, we Casper High Ravens will honor his memory, with this day of remembrance. May the spirit of our lost friend live on in our school, in us, guiding us in life.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Danny was also our local ghostly hero, Danny Phantom. We never knew of the acts of courage he displayed, when he would arrive late to school. We barely paid him any mind during the day, while he protected us by night. He struggled in classes, while defending innocent people. He was constantly tormented by the jocks, when he could of easily beaten them up. But he didn't. He did what was right, and if that doesn't define a hero, then we need to rewrite the definition.

"With this plaque, we dedicated to him, a scholarship fund, for anyone wishing to make a difference in the world. We will hold a family walk and a 5K run in his memory this weekend, on Saturday. Please attend. Remember Danny. And be kind to everyone, they may save your life."

"That was a marvelous speech Miss Grey," Mr. Lancer commented when Valerie stepped down from the podium. The school was still in a state of mourning weeks after Danny's death. It was Valerie who came up with the walk-a-thon, to raise money for students who wanted to change and help the world, like Danny had. She also proposed that they held a day in which the students could express themselves freely, mourn together, and learn more about each other.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer. I put my heart and soul into this speech; He was such a nice person… I wished I had been better to him. I hated his ghost half, and was okay with his human half. If I had known… I could've really hurt him… I would never forgive myself if I had..." Valerie finished quietly, wiping a stray tear from her eye. Mr. Lancer just smiled. "Mr. Fenton would have been proud, it takes a lot of courage to stand up in front of your peers. Your speech was strong and flowing, never missing a beat. You did an amazing job."

Valerie grinned and blushed a little. 'Would he be proud?' she wondered.

* * *

I put my heart and soul into this fic. This chapter particularly was draining. Plus, I'm starting another story, series. It's DP and looks to be out in a week or so.  
Fernclaw, the Huntress 


	18. My Brother, The Hero

Posted on: November 11 2007  
Fc: It appears who have reached an impasse  
Fern: Who are you and what have you done with Fernclaw?  
Fc: I AM Fernclaw you twit!  
Fern: much better!  
Fc: Anyhow, I'm a tad concerned with the rapidly approaching end of Second Chance… We aren't getting enough feed back. I would like a minimum of 15 reviews for the next chapter to be posted. (it'll probably be that long until I've typed it…)  
Fern: She requests… pfft.  
Fc: go away, Fern. Anyhow, I carved pumpkins for Halloween and guess what I did!  
Fern: -coughdannyphatomcough-  
Fc; I did Danny (as a ghost 'o course) and it came out pretty well. Considering last year's Stitch was a failure. I'm putting a picture up later when my sister let's me use her camera again… Happy Halloween (belated) and Happy Thanksgiving (early)!

Oh one more thing, stop complaining about Valerie, I like her character, though I'm not a DV fan…

Disclaimer: if I Were creative enough, I would've created Danny Phantom, but Alas, I am not, nor did I. I also did nothing to own Harry Potter

Second Chance  
My Brother, The Hero

* * *

The small white fuzzball that was Phantom, slept peacefully. Sam was in school for another few hours so he had the house, well Sam's room to himself. Phantom wasn't allowed out in the house if it could be helped, as decreed by Umbridge's American counterpart. 1 Anyway, Phantom's ghostly energy was reemerging slowly but surely. He could become Invisible, Intangible, Float and change his eyes to the piercing green color he once had. It would still be awhile before anything like his ice powers, or ghostly wail would turn up. But why worry? It seemed as if Time, was finally on the former ghost-boy's side. Of course it seemed like it. If Life has one thing to teach you, it's this; Time is not your friend. And neither is Karma.

At 2:30PM, Phantom woke up and phased through Sam's door. He trotted down the hallway, down the stairs and sat patiently by the front door. He started to do this as soon as Sam was allowed to keep him. Danny liked to greet her, and she thought it was cute. Danny had become more affectionate towards her and Tucker since he received the Second Chance. Danny was trying to spend as much time as he could with them, valuing their company. He loved them, but in reality was he doing more harm than good?

He flopped to the floor, looking depressed. Danny wondered if he was truly hurting his friends. 'When I died, I traumatized them. Then I come back, destined to die again. Why?' Phantom was past knee deep in his depressed musings and self pondering when Sam walked through the door. With a guest.

"Phantom!" She exclaimed, scooping up the dispirited feline, waking him from his trance like state.

"What's wrong with him?" another voice asked concerned. It sounded familiar to Phantom.

Sam shrugged, still holding the disheartened cat. "Phantom… Come on cheer up. Look, I brought someone to see you." Phantom shifted in her arms to face the visitor. He recognized her in a heartbeat. She was tall, she had clear blue eyes that complimented her orange hair. The little white cat immediately perked up.

'Jazz?' "Meow?"

Jazz smiled at him. "So you're the one that's keeping Sam sane. That makes my job easier." She stroked his head and Phantom began purring. Jazz thought he was just the cutest thing. "You certainly are friendly." She stroked his head more before returning her attention to Sam.

"I'm very happy to see that having a cat has helped you. He may not have healed the wounds completely, but he's helped the healing process along."

Sam looked down at the squirming kitten in her arms, "Phantom is a very special cat. He really pulled me through some rough spots. Would you like to go to the living room for the interview?"

Jazz nodded, "Where ever you want is fine."

Phantom gave Sam an inquisitive look, but his confusion went unnoticed as he was put back on the floor, to follow the two girls. 'Sam! Wait up! What interview? What's going on?' His mind was practically screaming with questions. Sam and Jazz sat on the couch, their bags sat on an armchair. Jazz had a clipboard, a pen, and a tape recorder.

"Do you mind if I tape our interview?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "No problem. Go ahead."

Jazz turned it on, and began to ask Sam various questions.

"So when did you first meet Danny?"

Sam looked thoughtful "Second Grade. Danny shared his carrots sticks with me, and then Dash push him down at recess. So I roughed him up a bit…" Sam smirked at the memory.

"In your opinion, What were some of his best traits? Which were some of his worst?" Jazz continued.

"Well Danny was always kind, caring, and loyal. He was protective, responsible, and thoughtful." Sam paused, "He did get cocky at times, and loved to stare at Paulina…" She laughed at the thought of the expression Danny made when he did the 'longing puppy dog stare', "Danny was one of the greatest friends you could ever have."

Phantom during all of this, was sitting on top of the television, contemplating what on earth they were doing. It was and interview. It was about him. But the nagging question was "why?" He decided about twelve questions later, to make his presence known. "Mrow?" the two girls looked up at Phantom and then the clock on the wall behind him. It read 5:30pm.

"Oh my gosh! Time sure slipped by." Jazz exclaimed, hurrying to gather her things.

"Hey Jazz? Can I ask a favor of you?" Sam said slowly.

The elder teen looked at her quizzically, "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I was hoping you could take Phantom home with you, Just for the weekend. My parents decided to take me to visit my cousins in New York. But I can't take Phantom…" Sam was pleading with her.

"Wouldn't it be easier to leave him here, and then I could come check up on him?"

Sam shook her head. "He'll be lonely. I promise he'll be good. In fact, he'll be right at home with you."

Jazz looked hesitant, but nodded anyway, "Okay, This will give me a chance to see how my patients react with animals."

Sam was thrilled. "Thank you. You can take him now if you want; I'm supposed to leave in two hours…"

* * *

On the way back to Fenton Works, Phantom sat in the back seat, sitting there very quietly. He watched the world go by of the window, and flecks of the light drizzle that began earlier roll down the glass. Jazz would look at the rearview mirror every now and then to check on him. Phantom eventually got bored of being in the car, and started to poke around in Jazz's bag. A notebook fell out and onto the seat. The front was labeled, "My Brother, the Hero: as told by Jasmine Fenton" Curious, Phantom opened to book with his paws. There was a detailed entry about his fight with Spectra, when she tried to murder Jazz. Phantom read it with great interest, not noticing that the car had stopped, and Jazz was about to retrieve her books, and him. It dawned on him that Jazz was writing a memoir, about him.

She noticed that the cat seemed to be reading her entry, and then he looked up at with a sad and confused expression. "Mreh?" he sounded a bit pitiful, but Jazz figured it was because he missed Sam. "Come on little guy, let's go inside." She picked him up, and slung her bag over her shoulders. Jazz walked u he front steps and into the house.

Phantom took a deep breath, He was home. It stilled smelled the same, like something blew up. And according to the crashes coming from downstairs, something recently had blown up. Jazz rolled her eyes and went up stairs. She placed Phantom on her bed and her bag on the floor. She got the notebook and went over to the computer. She began to rewrite her interview with Sam, so it seemed more like a story. Jazz had left her door open, and Phantom scurried out.

Once out of her room, Phantom did some reminiscing. He scampered down the stairs ad into the kitchen. His mother was cooking, and… she wasn't wearing her hazmat suit anymore. He crept past her and down the stairs. He saw his father… disassembling the ghost portal. He looked somber. Phantom instantly felt guilty. 'I've hurt the people I love…' He rushed back upstairs, tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't realized he'd run into his room, though the door was closed. He figured he had phased in anyway.

Phantom gazed around his old room. It was just the way he had left it. Except his computer. It was on, like someone had tried to open a private file. He jumped up on the desk and examined it.

Journal Keeper 2

PASSWORD:

Phantom was confused at first. Why hack into his digital journal? Jazz. She must have wanted to read it for her book about him. He decided to help her out. He carefully typed in the password, and pressed Enter. "WELCOME BACK" the screen flashed 'Now to get Jazz' He yowled loud enough for her to hear him, but soft enough that no one down stairs would. She came bolting in, she looked angry at him for 'trespassing' (in her opinion) on sacred ground. Then she saw the computer, "How on earth… What did you…" she paused in an utter state of confusion.

Phantom chose this particular moment to knock over a picture frame. It was of himself and Jasmine when they were in elementary and middle school. Realization slowly slipped across the elder teen's face… "Danny?"

'Took you long enough…'

* * *

Fc: -breaths in greatly- that… Was one heck of a chapter…  
Fern: uh-huh…  
Fc: I would like to point out that this discovery was made possible by MaxRideNut. She supplied the idea, I supply the story. Arigato and Sayonara! 


	19. Bedside Manner

Posted on: November 21st, 2007  
Fc: what happens when you put Humor and Angst in one chapter?  
Fern: Then throw in one distressed Authoress…  
Fc: You get this excuse for chapter 19, that's what. PLUS I'm holding the last two chapters until we've hit 145 reviews total. Hit the button. If all of you reviewed, then this would be SO much easier…I'm also missing some of my more loyal reviewers… Did you all die once school started or something?  
Fern: Just start the fic.  
Fc: Fine. Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: get wit the pro -grm

Second Chance  
Bedside Manner

* * *

That fateful Friday night erupted into an interesting weekend to say the least. Jazz was doing a study on the psychological effects of pets with sick children. The animals were known as "Visiting Pets", and their job was to cheer up and comfort sick patients. Jazz was working with a volunteer program that would bring in the pets to Amity Hospital. Most of those pets were rescue pets and some of sweetest things on the planet. 

Jazz phoned her advisor and asked whether she could bring Phantom to her observation session. After a few quick questions about Phantom like his behavior and cleanliness. Once that was cleared, Phantom was allowed to accompany Jazz to the hospital.

It was a long ride to the hospital, and rather boring as well. Phantom sat in the back seat watching out the window as the world went by. 'Are we almost there?' he asked for the ninth time in the last five minutes. Jazz made a mental note; cats do not like cars. "Almost Danny. Just relax would ya? I would like to concentrate on driving." Phantom flattened his ears and sulked for a moment, 'Fine.'

Two agonizing minutes later, Phantom and Jazz were making rounds with three other pets and their owners. Kali a girl with jet black hair and her Tibetan spaniel puppy, Karter, were practicing a trick. Michael a tall lanky boy was brushing Michelle, his tortoise shell cat. Tammy the volunteer group leader stood by the lobby's entrance with her golden retriever Sally. Sally was sitting patiently by her master's side as Jazz and Phantom approached.

"You're late again…" Tammy pointed out smiling. She was tall like Jazz, her hair was a sunny blonde and freckles were splashed across her cheeks. "And this must be our last minute addition. He's very cute!" she exclaimed rubbing the kitten's nose briefly. "Mew!" Tammy smiled, "He's social too!" The pair walked inside and regroup with everyone else. "Okay everyone, Look sharp, Behave and have fun! Let's get started gang!" Pet visiting hours had begun.

As the pets made their rounds, Phantom and Jazz visited a special young girl. Her name was Zoe, and she was eight years old. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was very pale, and there were many machines hooked up to her. There were a few flowers, mostly daisies, some wilted already. A small honey colored teddy bear sat on the bed side. Crayon drawings adored the walls, they were obviously from various friends she had. Phantom was immediately drawn to her.

He mewed softly and jumped up beside her. She stroked his head, and rubbed his ears. Phantom in return purred happily and settled beside her. Zoe smiled and hugged him tightly. Jazz stood by the door watching the affectionate exchange. She smiled, writing a few notes down here and there. The volunteer team had long since gone down the hallway, and disappeared. "I'll be right back Zoe, I need to find out where my group went." Zoe looked up and nodded before cuddling the feline again.

As Jazz left the room, she nearly collided with a doctor. "Oh, I'm SO Sorry Doctor!" she exclaimed bending down to pick up his clipboard and her own notebook. Zoe's name was printed neatly at the top of the doctor's papers. "It's no trouble, Now if you'll excuse me…"

"You're Zoe's doctor? She's a very nice girl, she really connected with my volunteer pet, Phantom." Jazz started rambling

Dr. Marshal, as his name tag read, looked a tad confused with the sudden rush of information. "Yes, I'm Dr. Marshal, Zoe's Doctor. She's a fine girl. It's a real shame though…" He trailed off for a moment. "You're with the volunteer team right? Your group is down the hall if you wish catch up with them."

Jazz now was curious, "A shame? What do you mean?" Dr. Marshal looked away, his voice was hushed as he spoke, "Zoe has a rare form of cancer. She probably won't live to see Christmas." Jazz gasped softly, "Isn't there anything-" Dr. Marshal shook his head and looked in at the girl and the purring feline. "That cat of yours sure made her smile. I don't think I've ever seen Zoe this happy in a long time." Jazz looked back in on the two. Zoe did look very happy. She's so young. So, so young.

* * *

Later on at the Fenton household…  
A small explosion erupted from the kitchen. "Jazz! Dinner's ready!" Maddie's voice sounded from the first floor. "I'll be right down!" Jazz and Phantom looked at each other, and couldn't help laughing. Typical Fenton dinner. Phantom sighed, it appeared as though nothing had changed since well, you know. "Did you have a good time today?" Jazz asked her furry brother, who was lounging on her bed. 'Yeah. It was nice to help people again. That girl, Zoe was her name right? Anyway, she seemed to really enjoy my company. Can we go visit her again.' Phantom said happily. 

Jazz's expression darkened. 'What's wrong Jazz?' Phantom asked curiously. "Oh, Danny. Zoe… She's very sick. Her doctor said she won't live very long." Phantom looked very upset, and shook his head in disbelief. 'No… She's only a little kid! That's… That's not Fair!' Tears were forming in his crystal eyes. 'She's so little… She has her whole life ahead of her…' Jazz scooped up her distressed brother, rocking him gently. She tried to fight back her own tears "I know Danny, I know. I felt the same way when we lost you the first time… I understand what you're feeling. There's nothing we can do." Phantom looked up at her mournfully, a few stray tears slipped down his face. 'There has to be…'

* * *

Fc: This is your Thanksgiving present! I'm nice like that so while you're keeping out of the kitchen, you have something to do! I promise to upload a picture of the Amity Park Animal Rescue Team Soon! 

Resources: are Loved!


	20. There’s More that Meets the Eye

Posted on: November 26th, 2007

Fc: This, my friends, is THE most pivotal chapter in the whole story. I sorry it's short but if I continued the story would fit together quite right. Much love.

Second Chance  
There's More that Meets the Eye

* * *

_And when you say, it does matter well it does,  
And all it takes, is a mistake to eat your words..._

Phantom skirted quietly out of Jazz's room that evening. He slipped into his old room via intangibility and sat on the window ledge. He sighed heavily looking out into the dark skies. More tears slide down his face and dripped off his whiskers. 'Why is life so cruel?' he wondered aloud.

"You think the after life is any better?" A voice asked, sounding somewhat amused.  
Phantom whirled around, falling off the ledge in the process. He scrambled to his feet and looked at the visitor.

'Clockwork!?' Phantom was happy yet confused. 'Why are you here?' he asked.

The elderly looking ghost smiled, "You're still under my watch. I am merely here to see how you are doing."

Phantom looked skeptical, 'That's not the only reason.' He stated pointedly.

This made the now young looking master of time chuckle. "It seems you have me figured out. It's true, there is another reason I am here."

Phantom grinned and leapt onto the bed, 'So… what is it?' he asked like a curious child.

Clockwork laughed more, "You always were impatient. Danny, you remember when you were in the waiting room?" he nodded, so Clockwork continued, "You received another, a Second Chance. It's very special and they happen so rarely." Again Phantom nodded curiosity apparent in his blue eyes. "It's a powerful gift. Once someone receive one, they too can give a Second Chance to someone they feel who needs it the most." Phantom's eyes lit up with excitement, "There's a catch though. They are very powerful. By giving a Second Chance, you lose yours. You die again, unable to return as a ghost." Clockwork finished, Phantom looked discouraged again.

'So if I wanted to I could give my life to someone else?' Phantom asked trying to comprehend it all. Clockwork nodded, his appearance changed so he was older, but not quite elderly. "Basically, yes." Phantom contemplated this for a minute. 'Why didn't you tell me about his before?'

Clockwork sighed, "Because, I didn't want to burden you with the thought. I waited until now because of…"

'Zoe' Phantom finished, 'I can help her right? If I give her my life she won't have cancer anymore right?' the small feline was excited, yet apprehensive.

Clockwork nodded, "Yes. She'll live a long and healthy life. Cancer would never harm her again. But you would die. You couldn't even return as a ghost."

Phantom nodded understanding, 'Yes. I would leave my friends and family again. But I won't be gone. I'll live on, in spirit.'

Clockwork smiled, "You figured it out. Ghosts and Spirits are two different things." Phantom nodded again, proud of himself for figuring it out.

'I'll do it then. Not right now. I want to tell Sam, Tuck, and Jazz first.' Clockwork nodded this time, "Until we meet again, Danny Phantom."

_And when you look its gone it's too late to turn around  
And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done

* * *

_

Fc: Dun Dun Dun! I'll bet NONE of you saw this one coming, Ya? Like a load of bricks. I don't know if I said it but I've changed the end a bit, this is part of the original plot. Just see where I go from here.

Now Review, darn it!


	21. My Last Breath

Posted on: December 9th, 2007

**Finished as of December 9****th****, 7:08pm 2007**

Fc: -sniffles- This is it. The last Chapter. My Baby of 10 months is finally coming to a sad and well disserved closing. I'm going to reminisce for a minute.  
It was a boring time in March learning about India. I was still an up and coming writer at the time, I was infuriated that Danny was cancelled, and I was determined to support him. So I tossed around a few Ideas and I ended up with an old idea for a Kingdom Hearts Fic, Which was later nixed. Then I read PhantomInvader's story, Animalistic Intentions, and Darkness13000's story, Furry Phantom… I was disheartened and looked for other Ideas. Well back in Global studies, (I fell asleep so many times in there) we were learning about India's culture, beliefs, economy and such. Well in beliefs two things stood out to me. Reincarnation and Karma. And then it struck me. Danny was about to be the Hero no one ever saw before. Second Chance was born, but still I was hesitant. I worried it would fail like some of my fics before it. But… Thanks to you guys, Second Chance will see her end.

**PLEASE, DON'T SKIP THIS NOTE OR THE ONE AT THE END. THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!!!!!**

**Oh and if you ever get the opportunity, rescue a pet in need. Adopt from shelters, help pets help themselves. Rescue an Animal, be their guardian angel.**

Disclaimer: For the final time, I have never owned Danny Phantom, But if I have my way, We the phans one day will. Sadly I never get my way.

* * *

Second Chance  
My Last Breath

Little did he know, Phantom had fallen asleep in his old bedroom. He had curled up on familiar sheets in a familiar place. It was a comfort to him, the scents he'd long forgotten. Warm memories wrapped up in the alcoves of his mind, resurfaced in his sleep. He purred lightly feeling a sense of security he hadn't felt in a while. He woke to the sound of someone entering the room. 'eh?' He yawned tiredly. Jazz stood in the doorway with another person. "Morning, sleepy head." His sister cooed, trying to annoy him lightly. "Come on there, Let's get going." The other voice said. Sam had returned.

* * *

A week had passed since Sam had returned from her trip. She continued to bring Phantom in to see Zoe every day after school. Phantom was always eager to go as soon as Sam would walk in the door. Phantom sat impatiently by the door, waiting for Sam. It was Friday and APART (Amity Park Animal Rescue Team) would be there already. Sam, being the animal lover, enjoyed the program, and was now a close friend of Tammy, the head of APART. She was a junior at Casper High apparently. Sally was rescued by Tammy when she was a puppy. Sally had been abandoned by her owners a few days after Easter, Tammy found her, brought her home, and cleaned her up. Sally in a sense got her own second chance in life.

Tammy led Sally to the rooms on the left whilst Sam and Phantom took the rooms on the right. Michael and his cat Michelle, and Kali and Karter her puppy, were working on a lower floor. Jazz was working with Michael. Together, the teams visited a total of 60 patients. As Tammy and Sam rounded the corner, heading towards Zoe's room, an awful sight met them. Doctors and Nurses were scurrying back and forth, in and out of the young girl's room. Tammy was awestricken with fear. Sam could only gape and stare. "Oh no…" Tammy whispered.

Phantom and Sally broke away from their handlers, racing into the room. Sally and Phantom sat at Zoe's side. Sally pressed her head against the girl's hand as she sat on the floor. Phantom sat beside Zoe, as he watched as Doctors ran about, trying to stabilize the young girl. Sam and Tammy were in the room in a moment, Tammy regained Sally's lease holding her dog tightly. Sam was unable to remove the feline, his eyes were pleading, begging her to let him stay. Zoe was dying, and he wouldn't leave her.

'Sam… I'm going to save her.' He whispered as Tammy left the room with Sally. Too many people.  
Sam gave him a confused look, and then remembered something he said the other day. _'Clockwork visited me the other night. He told me I had the power to give a Second Chance if I needed to. He also said Second Chances were a powerful force. I would lose my own life in the process. It'd be like transferring my life to the recipient…'_

Sam shook her head in disbelief, He was about to sacrifice himself. Again! "Danny. Don't…" she pleaded, her lavender eyes welling up with tears. She tried to pick him up and leave. He gave her an apologetic look, and leapt onto the dying girl's bed. 'Forgive me.' He whispered and placed his head against Zoe's. The frantic doctors were running about trying their hardest to save the girl. Tammy looked at Sam through the doorway trying to understand what was happening. Time seemed to slow again. Phantom's heartbeats slowed and Zoe's grew stronger. Phantom gave Sam one last look, 'I love you.' He said weakly, and closed his eyes.

With his last breath, Zoe's bright green eyes opened. Sam looked into them as they were glowing ever so faintly. It faded quickly as the young girl blinked, seeing the cat she loved most lying beside her. To Sam's surprise, the cat awoke, but it wasn't Danny. It just a normal cat now. The new Phantom mewed and nestled his face into Zoe's. Sam rushed out of the room in tears, Sally and Tammy followed in hot pursuit. They stopped Sam before she reached the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Tammy asked in a hushed tone.  
Sam gave her a sad look, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said truthfully.  
Tammy looked skeptical, "Try me."

Sam took a deep breath, "Do you remember back in September, When that boy was hit by the truck and died?" Tammy nodded, "Yeah, He was the ghost boy Right? He was one of my first patients, Sally really liked him. Why do you ask?" Sam smiled, "Well…" Sam spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the last couple months, the cat known as Phantom and the idea of a Second Chance. Tammy stood there and listened.

"So what just happened? Isn't your friend still with Zoe?" She asked, comprehending the story swiftly.  
Sam shook her head no, "No, Danny just passed his life on into Zoe. He's gone now. Phantom is just a regular cat now."  
Tammy was puzzled at first, pausing for a moment. Then she asked "Will you still keep him? As a pet that is."  
Sam smiled, tears still glistening in her eyes, "I would. But I think his memory would to painful to have following me around. I have a better idea of someone who needs him more and will love him unconditionally. I need to move on, I think I let my heart stay dormant for too long."

The two girls walked down the hallway, towards Zoe's room, Sally in tow. Sam had a plan. Phantom would be happy, Zoe would be happy, and She could let her heart finally awaken.

Zoe and Phantom became inseparable after that day.

* * *

STOP HERE!

PREVENT SPOILERS!

Read

On

To

'Read

Closing

Note

Please!

Fc: Truth time, I lied…  
Fern: You did WHAT!?  
Fc: This is **NOT** the End. There is an epilogue. –Evil laughter- So how many of you love to hate me and how many of you hate to love me right now? I realized a while ago that Chapter 4 is an AUTHOR Note. **NOT** and Chapter. I said this was going to be 21 chapters. Currently it's 20 and an author note. **The end is near, Just not here. Look for it in exactly 9 Days!**  
Fern: -impressed-You sly Fox…  
Fc: Yup. (Please don't kill me!!!!)

Oh hey, one last thing y'all, When this is said and done I plan to done two new DP fics; "The Curse of Aragon" and "Clocks" oh and this is my birthday present to you. My b-day is on the 20th and I wanted to have SC done by then. Love ya!

Fernclaw


	22. Last Chance

**Finished as of December 9****th****, 7:08pm 2007  
Posted on December 18th, 2007**

One quick note: Please go to Imeem, search Fernclaw, click on the Story play list, have it ready to play "Everywhere" when you see this "-"  
you may need a tissue… as well

Second Chance

_Epilogue;  
Last Chance_

_Weeks later._

As it would turn out, winter, was now a bleak season to Sam Manson as it had been to a friend. She could no longer bring herself to enjoy the holiday festivities. He was gone a second time. Only he wasn't coming back this time. Sam knew why He did what he did but now she hated him for it. He left her twice. Losing him once was hard enough. Twice is too much to bear.

Snow lightly fell from the heavens as she walked briskly down town, making her way home. She longed more than anything to hold him in her arms again. Silent, chilled tears slide down her face. The tear stains made her face colder as the icy winds howled around her. Sam was already frozen inside, her heart felt numb, and she was chilled to the bone. Maybe spending four straight hours at his grave wasn't a good idea.

Finally she reached her destination, home. She hurried inside, shed her winter jacket and boots, and fled upstairs. The oncoming rush of tears was great. She just cried, finally letting the emotions catch up to her. Her stereo sat playing a song that pulled at her heartstrings…**-**

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me_

"Why does it hurt so much?" She wondered aloud to no one in particular. She rubbed her now red eyes, it was getting late and she was tired.

_'Cause when I look you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

She slipped under the covers of her bedspread. Memories flooded her mind as she laid there.

_Tell me how I got this far  
Tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look_

A memory of herself and Danny, back at the beginning of their freshman year in high school, played in her mind. Danny had decided to not tell his parents about his new ghost powers, thus confiding his secret in the two people he trusted the most.

_You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

She recalled the time in which Freakshow had possessed Danny. How she had saved him. How she fell in love.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

Danny was never going to leave her. She could see that now.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

He was always going to be with her

_It's hard to think that  
You might not be real_

He was always watching over her.

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

Another played on; it was of Danny flying off to fight the Ghost King. She stood watching him shoot his ghostly ego's name to the crowd below as he left. She had wondered if she'd ever see him again.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

"You're everywhere…"She repeated an earlier line._  
You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

Sam fought hard trying to control herself and rein in the tears. A warm feeling suddenly embraced her.

"I'm not alone…" She whispered, reassuring herself.

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin_

Sam looked out into the night's sky. It was black like his hair. The moon was a crescent, smiling down on her. The stars twinkled like his eyes would.

_You always light my way  
There never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

Sam knew that Danny wanted to save that girl.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

Sam knew she would have never convinced him otherwise

_You're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

Danny was a hero, even in Death. He touched so many lives in his lifetimes. He always did the right thing.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. "I understand why you left. You gave that girl so much. She's having the Christmas of her life I bet. She wanted me to thank you for that. Danny I wish our time together had been something more. We learn from mistakes. Danny you've taught me so much. I wouldn't want to have it any other way. You didn't teach me one thing though…" Sam spoke to no one not intended for others to hear. Just Danny's spirit, if it were present.

"Letting go."

Two very distinct voices, Sam's and another's, unified for one last time. Sam fell asleep as a lone spirit flew into the night over the town it loved so much, one final time…

_DEDICATION;  
This fic was devoted to make a point. To send a Message, It was to cherish all that you have, all that you love. Live life for today, and dwell not on the past, but the future. There may be days when storm clouds have gathered, but they pass. And Remember those who have gone are not gone forever, they live on inside of you and everyone they've ever touched. Look inside yourself and say I Will live my life to the fullest, I will try my best everyday, I will show love to everyone I care about And Most of All…_

_Never Forget, and Never Give up._

_This is dedicated to handful of people;_

_I would love to thank my Global Studies Teacher, from Ninth Grade, for teaching me about Reincarnation, and India in general,_

_My darling Felines, without whom, the many antics of the fic would not exist,_

_My loyalist and most supportive friends, Freya and Kali for toughing it out with me,(peace out guys!)_

_My late cat and first friend in life, Pippy, I doubt this fic would have lived without her memory and spirit guiding me._

_And lastly, but not least for sure…_

_I dedicate this story to a boy I never even met.  
He had cancer, just like Zoe in my story,  
Sadly, Tristan lost his battle with Cancer in March of '07  
Right around when this fic was brought into existence.  
I decided at the last minute to change up the end,  
resulting in a more bittersweet way.  
Zoe's name means Life,  
I liked how it fit with my personal out look on things.  
I wanted to honor his memory with the story,  
and my continued support in the Relay for Life.  
As a Phoenix rises from the ashes,  
All life is reborn._

_Thank you to all who stuck with me for this long and the continuous love and Support I received. I love you all, Happy Holidays, and Thank you!_

_Fernclaw_


End file.
